Decisions May Destroy
by rebornchild
Summary: Kagome is conflicted with friends who may or may not be trustworthy, pursing a love, who is the total oppisite of her, and attempting to complete college so she can further her dream. Can she keep up with love or will love forget about her. Lemon SessKag
1. Birthday Boy

Chapter 1: Birthday Boy

Kikyou felt her dancing partners hands slide down her torso then off to the sides of her woman hood. He gripped her too tightly for her liking, so she took her hands off from around his neck and took his hands in her own where she turned her self to face him.

"Did you like dancing with me" she asked lust in her voice. Her hand shifting down ward towards the bulge that was clearly standing out. When Kikyou heard his moan instead of an answer she took it as a yes.

"Then lets leave" Kikyou demanded more than asked.

Kagome sat at the table drinking vodka and coke her and her friend Kikyou shared. Kagome watched Kikyou with some disgust, she did this every weekend.

She looked across the people to see if there was any one else there that she knew. She couldn't find any familiar faces. Kikyou came back with a big smirk on her face saying that ' I knew that I could get some guy tonight' and the man who followed behind her like a little puppy dog waiting for it's next order.

Kagome smirked at the thought which made Kikyou think that her friend didn't even care that she got a man before she did. But the again Kagome wasn't like that Kikyou thought.

"Hentai" was all Kagome heard before she turned her head to see Sango smack some guy.

Kagome giggled then got out of her seat to run to her friend Sango. Forgetting about Kikyou, who left a moment later with her 'puppy' so to say.

"Sango, what are you doing out this late and clubbing for that fact". Kagome said joyfully.

Sango turned her head to the voice that said her name. Sango smiled brightly when she saw her best friend coming towards her, almost forgetting about the man who had grabbed her just a few seconds ago. Kagome was now by her side hugging her. Sango greatly returned the hug that her friend gave her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome said loudly because of the music that was playing for the other dancers.

"It's my friends brother's birthday and he wanted to take him out" Sango said.

"You see he's a little stubborn so we had to beg him to come out here, he isn't really a 'people person' per say, you know what I mean?" Sango explained a little more.

"Oh well that's new I love my birthday, which might I add isn't to far away" Kagome giggle at the last part that she added.

"Ahem" came a cough like gesture.

"Oh and this is Miroku" Sango pointed to the male who once stood beside her but was now standing in front of Kagome holding her hand in his. "And what is your name my beautiful lady?" Miroku gave a very sexual grin. Kagome closed her eyes, turned her head and slighly down and begun to blush until she noticed that the grip that was holding her hand was gone and she heard a "Ouch, my lady Sango if you wish to hurt me I am fine with that but can we do it in private? and that can be arranged, my love."

Sango blushed three shades of red 'this causes for some drastic measures' she thought evilly to herself.

Having the grin that she did Miroku started to sweat. "Why my Sango why are you lo-"was all he got out before Sango just started to walk away with her friend. Miroku thought of the worst thing that she had ever done to him ten times over thinking that, that's what she would do to him. But never would he think that his precious Sango would just walk away.

"Wow Sango you just left him, just like that, don't you think that you were a little to harsh I mean you did probably cracked his skull" Kagome stated.

"NO. THAT FUCKING BASTERD JUST CAN'T KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF". Sango said screaming.

"Just forget about him tonight I'm sure we will be able to meet other guys here I mean look at all of them" Kagome pointed at all the men around the room. This gesture made Sango smile.

"Alright fine, let's go meet the birthday boy and Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha, I shall not dance with those whores"

"Come on Sesshy, they wont bite"..."Much" said one of the girls who was licking her lips looking at everything but Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru turned his head in disgust when he saw Sango coming up with probably another whore to try and seduce him.

"Hey birthday boy, how is your day going? Oh and this is my friend Kagome, Kagome this is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" she said holding out her hand to each of the males as she said their names.

Inuyasha turned around when he heard Sango's voice and stared at the beauty that was standing in front of him with his friend.

She wore a black shirt that came down in front to almost belly button, ' I wonder how it stays in place so nothing shows when she moves?' Inuyasha thought to himself her shirt hung loosely but tight enough to show her curves she had on tight black pants with the zipper he noticed was in the back when she turned around, he was checking out her ass.

Sesshomaru thought she was very pretty, and he felt better that she wasn't there to seduce him.

"Hi, how is your birthday going?" Kagome asked with a bright smile. Sesshomaru noticed her white teeth. 'Well at least she has good hygiene, and she smells very nice, wait what the hell am I thinking I don't even know her.

"Umm Sesshomaru, umm are you alright?" Kagome asked sweetly but with some concern. 'Why is he staring at me did I do something wrong?" She thought to herself

"I am fine and this place is to loud, I rather be home" he said with the same tone throughout his sentence.

"Doing what?" she asked wanting to leave also.

"Nothing that concerns you" he said flatly

"Well I was only trying to help you don't have to be so grouchy about it" Kagome said irritated.

Everyone stop when they heard Kagome back talk Sesshomaru.

"What!?!" Kagome said a little frustrated.

I thought that this would be a good time to end I hope that you enjoyed this story, I'll update soon...Sorry this wasn't a very long chapter but it's my first so I'll get the hang of it.

Always true

Whit


	2. Not too Drunk

I own Inuyasha I own him I own him.....""No you don't"...."Oh come on Inuyasha"....."No"....."Fine I own Sesshomaru" "No you don't" "Please please please please" "I shall not be owned by a mere human"

"Fine, but I am more than you think"...."I don't own any of you".

Chapter 2: Not too drunk Sesshomaru looked at the girl in awe. 'Who does this wench thinks she is?' he thought to him self quietly. His mask still in place 

"Look you...Oh never mind" Kagome said frustrated. She walked away with her hands tightly in fist at her side. Sesshomaru watched her leave.

"Kagome don't leave" called out Inuyasha. "Look what you did, she was trying to make your day good but no you had to make her mad and run away you jerk.

Sesshomaru looked at him in disinterest. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the bar where he ordered bicardi silver O.

"Hey Kagome" came a voice off to the side of Kagome.

She looked to her right and saw Hojo coming towards her. 'Oh great' she thought.

"Hey Hojo, how are you" Kagome said when he came up and gave her a hug. "I'm fine, and what are you doing her?" he said pulling away but now holding her hands. "Long story, but any ways" Kagome stared not really knowing what to say next. She started to pull away her hands when he asked "Hey you want to dance with me?" Kagome was about to say no when she saw Sesshomaru at the bar.

Sesshomaru began to go back to his place where his brother's friends sat when he noticed Kagome hugging someone else. ' She looks distress, good serves her right, wait what is she doing' he thought with a growl. "What am I thinking I don't even know her" he began when he got a weird look from another women who were sitting nearest to him.

Sesshomaru caught her eyes on his face when he looked back at her. ' Is she smiling at me, no she's smiling at the asshole who is holding her hands' he thought , still his mask in place like he didn't care. Then she left with him. He felt a little weird about her leaving with him.

Kagome was lead out to the dance floor by Hojo. She thought about Sesshomaru looking at her. 'Stupid stupid this is stupid Kagome just dance with Hojo and forget about that stupid birthday boy' she thought as she mentally smacked herself.

"Hey are you alright" Hojo asked a little worried by her facial expressions. "Hmm..what..oh I'm fine" she responded. He pulled Kagome in with one hand around her waist and the other hanging down by his side as Kagome put one leg between his and the other leg on the out side. Her hands were placed on his chest. Soon Hojo's hand creped up to her thigh. 'What is he doing, that hand aint going no where near me' She thought as she felt his hand slipping onto her thigh she turned around so that her back was facing him. She didn't want him to think that she was scare of his hand on her thigh so she dropped to the ground then came up slowly while grinding into him with her ass. They danced like that until the song had ended.

"Thanx for the dance Hojo but I should go" Kagome said as if she was in a hurry and before Hojo could even say bye she left.

"Wow did you see Kagome dance" said Miroku with and evil glint in his eye. "Oh shove it Miroku, no one wants to here it" Sango replied just before smacking him up side the head.

"No really she looks like a great dancer," Inuyasha said in defense of his hurt friend but mostly because he couldn't keep his eye off Kagome... "I would like to get my hands on that" Inuyasha mumble but Sesshomaru heard and gave him a glare.

"Here comes Kagome, now be nice you guys" said Inuyasha as he looked at his brother with a smirk.

"Sango would you so kindly dance with me please" Miroku asked in a sexy grin. "I promise to be good". "I guess, Inuyasha would you tell Kagome that I'll be back in a few minutes.." mumbling the last part she added " that's all it should take any ways"

"What was that my love" Miroku asked knowing what she said. "Oh nothing to important" she smirked back at him thinking that he didn't hear her. Miroku took Sango's hand and lead her out to the dance floor leaving Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the coming Kagome.

"Hey San...hey where's Sango Inuyasha?". "Oh she said for me to tell you that she will be back after a dance with Miroku".. "With Miroku, wow did I miss something?" "No just the usual with that stupid lecher". Kagome giggled at that.

"Hey Sexy" a woman came up to Inuyasha and smiled at him. "My name is Sinu" she came closer to him with a knowing look of lust in her eyes. 'Great' he thought ' Now she's going to want to dance, but I don't wan-"was all he got out when she started to slide her hands down his torso.

"Dance with me" she more demanded than asked. "Ok" was all he got out before she started to pull him to the dance floor by his belt loop.

"Great every normal person left me". Kagome said out loud, loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as she turned around to face him. They were only about 6 feet apart when she started to walk in and winked at him. "You'll never know!" She said with a sarcastic tone. "And why is that?" he asked with some interest in what her next words were going to be. "Now that's simple my dear birthday boy. I shall never tell you". His eyebrow rose at her last statement. Kagome turned around from where he was sitting and went to the bar not knowing that eyes were watching her.

Kagome went to the bar where her friend worked serving the beverages.

"Hey Kouga, can I have a Angles face please" "Sure Kagome coming right up." Kouga said with a smile. "Hey you wouldn't mind putting a cherry in it would you, I really want a cherry?" Kagome said with pleading eyes. Kouga couldn't resist but laugh and nod his head. "Thank you Kouga I owe you". Kouga new that he has been liking Kagome for a long time now, so he took this as his chance on asking her out on a date. "Hey Kagome" he began but started to stutter.

"W-would you may-maybe want to umm go out on a-a a date with me?" He said blushing, so he turned away. "Umm well sure Kouga I guess so". She said with a little hesitation in her voice. "Really ok when"? He didn't notice that she finished her drink. "Hey can I get another drink"? Sure what would you like" Kouga said as he was wiping the counter. 'Not to attractive, but oh well he seems nice' She thought "Oh I want umm.. a couple shoots of vodka" "Are you sure, I mean I know how easy it is to get you drunk".. "Kouga I am a big girl now I can take care of my self alright!" Kagome said a little frustrated but she didn't really know why.

After she finished her 3 shots, she just left back to her table she didn't even says bye to Kouga. Probably because she was getting very drunk. Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru who could clearly smell the alcohol.

Kagome heard another women come to were they were sitting and she started talking to Sesshomaru. Kagome started to get angry because she didn't want to have that bitch talking to him.

"Hey honey wanna dance with me"? Sesshomaru looked at her with disinterest. He held back from rolling his eyes but he turned his head to see Kagome staring daggers at the women next to him. He smirked at her as if he was winning something that was never started.

"No" was all Sesshomaru said as he turned back at the women who came up to him. "No, oh baby come one just a few dances". The women looked at Kagome and started to giggle at her, she reached over and was whispering nonsense into Sesshomaru ear.

'What the hell does she think she's doing'? Kagome thought to herself. But her expressions didn't go unnoticed by the two sitting next to her.

Sesshomaru pushed her away by getting up. The woman still clung to him. Kagome had enough of this little whore trying to get with Sesshomaru. She got up and marched over to him with the women still hugging on him. Kagome's hands were now n fits by her sides. When Kagome was walking over Sesshomaru watched her with two very interesting eyes. He even smiled a little but quickly put his mask back into place.

"Get the hell off my boyfriend you fucking bitch" Kagome, said with a very angry tone. The woman looked back at Kagome like she was just joking around, so she didn't take her seriously.

"What the fuck you don't think that he isn't my boyfriend" Kagome said while her cheeks were getting red with anger. "No, bitch I know so" the women said back. Kagome had enough. She push the women off of Sesshomaru and said "Well would I do this" ? Kagome said as she kissed him. Sesshomaru was frozen solid. 'What is she doing, why is she trying to help me get this women off of me'? He thought to himself.

He watched Kagome kiss him her eyes were closed. When she pulled away the women was already gone.

' Why didn't I see her leave' he thought as she pulled away smiling. Her eyes were still closed. "She's gone, right?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer. She opened her eyes slowly. Sesshomaru watched her. "Yeah she is gone". He replied after a couple minutes of silence.

Kagome went unnoticed as she started to fall asleep on Sesshomaru's chest. He started to say something when he noticed her light breathing. And she also started to lightly snore. Sesshomaru watched her. ' Who knew someone so weird could be so beautiful, no no Sesshomaru you can not like stupid human' he thought as he continued to stare at her.

"Hey" he said smoothly. Kagome started to stir in his arms that had wrapped them selves around her.

"Wake up, I will not stand here just so you can sleep" he stated.' What is his problem I'm tired and I want to sleep, besides it's warm in here, wait in here". She thought as she pulled away a little to quickly. She started to fall backwards. But she was caught by hands that she didn't even see coming. She was pulled quickly back to standing.

"Hey let's go. Any ways I'm tired". Kagome asked with a sweet smile but an evil glint in her eyes. "Can we go to the park?" Kagome asked with what seemed like puppy dogs eyes but they were blood shot.

"No" Sesshomaru said. Kagome shook out of his hand that was still on her wrist from when she fell. 'Why would she want to get away from me?' he asked confused knowing that a lot of girls always wanted to get close to him.

"Please please please please" Kagome asked in a whiny voice. Sesshomaru got irritated and rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go" he replied, obviously by the sound of his voice he was irritated.

Kagome stumbled out of the club while Sesshomaru was walking behind her. Making sure she wouldn't fall onto any one like it seemed would happen soon, so he walked up beside her. He watch her out of the corner of his eye, her hip went from side to side, and her fair followed.

"Wow, can I drive" Kagome said staring at the black Mercedes Benz sitting on 20's. Sesshomaru didn't even look at her so Kagome took this as a no, a big no. Kagome whispered in a sarcastic tone "I wouldn't crash it or any thing, you stuck up weirdo".

"I don't believe I am the weird one. At least I'm not talking to the wind". Kagome looked at him with wide eyes well as far as they would go seeing she was falling asleep. 'How did he know that'? She thought to herself.

She got inside the car, which had leather interior. "Oh how nice" Kagome said practically to herself... 'He must be fucking rich, no wonder he's so stuck up'. She thought. She took off her shoes and curled up on the chair.

Sesshomaru watch her as she did this out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to look start at her. Her back now faced him as she turned around. Kagome looked out the window, and then no more than 2 minutes she falls asleep.

Sesshomaru noticed this time that she fell asleep. 'Great he thought, and were almost here'. He reached the park and stop and turned off the car. "Wake up, were here".

Kagome was in a light sleep when she heard someone talk. Here hair was down to the middle of her back intertwining with the other strands. Her eyes opened a little "huh" were all she was able to get out before her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru got out and walked to her side of the door and opened it. Too bad for Kagome she wasn't wearing the seat belt, she fall out right into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Oh yeah were here, sorry about that". Kagome stood up and walked past the swings to where there was grass and trees. She lay down and looked up at the stars. Sesshomaru watched her lay down. 'What is she doing"? He thought to himself. He walked over to where she laid.

She lay open eyed at the stars just taking in their beauty. "What are you doing"? He asked trying to not sound interested in what she was doing. "Try it, it's fun, unless you're just to big and bad to try a simple thing". She taunted.

'I cant win a this one but I'll get her another time'. He lay down next to her. "So what are we supposed to do now"? "Just be patient and watch". All of a sudden two shooting stars flew by. "Wow aren't they pretty"? The wind picked up and was tossing Kagome hair into Sesshomaru's face.

He got up and Kagome flowed. "What you didn't like then"? She asked a little worried. "It's fi-"Was all he got out before the sprinklers went on. Kagome gasped at the sudden coldness that flowed on top of her body.

Her hair was no clinging to her body. Sesshomaru watched her with a slight grin. The lamp poles that she stood in the background brought out her bluish-gray eyes. 'She's beautiful like this' he thought as she started to blush.

'Why is he staring at me. Oh no I'm not going to blush stop, breath, just breath'. She thought before turning around. He watched her turn around and head back to the car. He watched her curves and the way she moved.

He wouldn't admit it but she was very pretty wet, the way she moved. He walked off after. Kagome got to the car first. "Will you unlock the door I'm freezing out here". She complained. He didn't answer and Kagome started to get mad. "You know it's rude not to answer someone when they are talking to you"! She shouted.

"Well technically you asking a question, you asked me to do something" Sesshomaru smirked to himself. "Alright can you open the door"? "No" he said simply still walking to the parking lot. Walking extra slow, just to play around with her head. "Why not, and why are you walking so slowly, I thought that man like you could at least walk faster". She said thinking that she won this little argument that they were having.

"Because you didn't say please". He said almost to the car. "Oh my god, will you open the god damn fuc-"A beep was heard singling that the car was open. Kagome mentally counted to 5 before opening the door. ' 1,2,3,4,5 all right I'm good now'. She got into the car dripping wet. She didn't look at him for a few minutes and he didn't take off yet trying to warm up.

Kagome laid back and closed her eyes waiting for him to ask were to go because she certainly wasn't going to talk first. A couple minutes later Sesshomaru noticed that her breathing was even. 'Shit, now hot am I going to take her home'?

"Wake up, where do you live"? Sesshomaru asked. Kagome didn't stir. "Wake up" he thought for a second on her name. "Kagome"? Still she was fast asleep. 'Well she's coming home with me I guess',

Sesshomaru pulled up to his driveway and parked the car. He got out and went to Kagome's sleeping body. He picked her up. 'So light and fragile'. He walked inside his father's mansion where he lived. The housemaid, Ciara came up to him. "Oh my what do we have here"? "She fell asleep and didn't tell me were she lived" He simply stated he walked up the stairs his room were Ciara followed.

"Here I'll change her child" Ciara said. Sesshomaru had a lot of respect for her so he didn't mind having her call him child. He new her his whole life. He laid her gently on his bed and left, but took one last look at her before he left his room.

Kagome woke up to a really soft bed. 'Hmm mom must have bought me a new bed, wait why would she by me a new bed'? Then she felt really soft pillows. "where am I"? She opened her eyes.

Ok I thought it would be good to stop here seeing that this is really long. I hope that you like it


	3. Where the Mind takes Us

I'm so glad to have some reviews, I thought that I wasn't going to have any. I'll get better during the story. Thank you very much. Now I don't own Inuyasha. I mean who would, maybe if I say this enough people will follow my lead then maybe I have a chance at owning him? ï   
Last time 

"Kagome woke up to a really soft bed. 'Hmm mom must have bought me a new bed, wait why would she by me a new bed'? Then she felt really soft pillows. "Where am I"? She opened her eyes".

Chapter 3: Where the Mind takes Use?!

Kagome looked around amazed at how big the room was. It was probably the size of her first floor. ' Wow, this is big. I wonder were I am"? Kagome got up and her feet meet a very cold floor. She looked down realizing the fancy marble floor. The room was white.

'Goodness all of it's white, white bed, white marble floor expensive marble floor, white curtains wait do I see gold trimming, yes I do. And the bedpost is black'. Kagome thought all this while getting up and noticing she was in rather large clothes. She was in a white button down shirt that came almost to her knees.

She put both her hands to her breast, and her eyes went wide. "I have no bra on"!? Kagome turned around towards the window her back facing the door. "..And I have no panties on either"! Kagome was in shock trying to remember who changed her last night that she didn't realize someone come in.

Sesshomaru grind when he heard her complain about no bra and panties. He walked up to her. "I'll just put these here" Sesshomaru looked at her turn around then look at the bed where he laid her undergarments.

Kagome's face went red "You jerk, you dressed me last night didn't you, Oww my head hurts" Kagome snapped then put her hand to her head. "You can believe what you want but I would never dress you" He stated very calmly, while smirking.

Kagome was furious now. ' He had gone to far' he was going to pay! Sesshomaru was still smirking. 'What is she going to do to this Sesshomaru' he thought as her face brightened even more if it was possible.

Kagome stop and counted to five. All through this her face became more her pail color. She took her close where they were on the bed right next to Sesshomaru. She got onto the bed and started to unbutton her shirt. Well whoever it was. 'God I must be crazy if I am actually going to give him a strip tease.

She started slowly unbuttoning the shirt. One by one, showing parts of her chest above her breast. Then in between her breast. Slowly working her way down to her abdomen. All the while Sesshomaru somewhere lost his smirk. 'God she's gorgeous' he noticed his mind going to "bad places". "What are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to help me"? Kagome asked with a smirk of victory on her face.

Hard to say Sesshomaru started to blush. "I will not be defeated by you wench, there will be hell to pay"! Sesshomaru said in a very flat tone and if it were any one else they would of ran for their lives. But Kagome was content with her response from the "Almighty stuck up Sesshomaru". She thought knowing how nice it felt to show him his own medicine.

Sesshomaru left the room and shut the door nicely to show that he didn't care. But he did. His mask in place he left. Back in the room Kagome had a smile that you brighten the world. She finished undressing and put her new washed clothes on.

She was so happy that when she left the room didn't exactly know where to go. 'Holy shit it's huge, where's the front door, wait how am I going to get home'? She didn't realize that she was walking because she walked straight into a wall somewhere from her room.

"Shit, what the hell was that"? She said to herself unknowing of someone else there. "It's a wall, sometimes they just magically appear" the person chuckled. Kagome looked up to see a smiling familiar face. "Oh your Sesshomaru's brother from last night"? "Inuyasha yes that would be me, so what are you doing here?" Well I don't really know, I think your brother brought me here, because the last thing I remember is going to the park".

Inuyasha had to laugh at this because he knew that his brother wasn't one for 'walks in the park'. Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any more he just started to laugh. "What's so funny, dear brother". Came Sesshomaru from his office door right behind the laughing Inuyasha.

"Y-you 'laughing' walked in th-the park 'laughing'. Wh-what hand in hand to" Inuyasha stuttered and laughed at the same time. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. He looked over to Kagome who was watching his brother for god knows what reason and became jealous because, because well he didn't know, but he didn't like it.

"So how are you going to get home"? He looked at Kagome with a 'I just won this one, admit it you need me now' look. Kagome kept her smile that was fading little by little. Until she heard silence. Inuyasha wasn't laughing any more. 'That's it' she thought quickly to herself. Inuyasha stood quietly looking at what seemed to be a staring contest between his brother and Kagome.

Kagome broke eye contact with the white haired man in front of her. "Oh Inuyasha" she started and Sesshomaru not liking where this was going. "Yes, Kagome"? He asked knowing his brothers' impatience. "Will you take me home"? 'Shit, why does she want that fur butt to take her home, when I'm standing right here?' He thought irritated.

"Sure when do you want to go"? He asked with a friendly smile. Sesshomaru stared at his brother with his eyes narrowed. "Now, thank you very much for driving me home". Come on let's get going I still want to get some homework done. Kagome walked down the hall with Inuyasha leading. Sesshomaru watched her leave with his half brother. He felt his face heat up then went into his office

'Wow Sesshomaru must be sick, because he's acting different' Inu thought as he walked with Kagome following him. 'She smells good, like lavenders, such a sweet and nice smell' he thought this as he walked. Kagome past many pictures of probably the family she thought. Bu one really caught her eyes. It was a boy alone in the picture with what seemed a beautiful background, which seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't place it. There was a huge tree with mountains surrounding the background.

Inuyasha noticed when her footsteps stopped. He turned around to look at her. She was looking at a picture, the window to the side of her was open and wind was blowing in. Her hair seemed like black and blue smoke. It just waved together like it was after him.

He stared at her for a few minutes, then walked over to her standing frozen like posture. He looked at the picture she was looking at and realized it was Sesshomaru. Kagome was focused on the picture but she noticed that Inuyasha had come up next to her.

So she decided to break the silence between them. "Who is this, it's very pretty" she went to go touch the painting but before she did Inuyasha grabbed her hand away from what seemed like a very old painting. "Let's go, I wouldn't want you to not get any studying done because of me". Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

Sesshomaru sat back at his desk trying to concentrate on his work that has to be done for his fathers' car company. He took out a pen to sign papers, but he never really got to the signing all he could think about was Kagome. "Why does she stay on my mind all the time, she can not affect me so, women are supposed to fall for me". He said only loud enough for a demon to hear standing right next to him.

'I can't believe she wanted that...that thing to take her home. How dare she, I mean he. Now I'm not even making sense. Great now I'm having this conversation with myself

They walked to the garage in silence. Kagome looked around for a second before saying, "Wow how many cars do you have"? There was a Mercedes Benz that's Sesshomaru drove. Next to it was a black corvette with 2 silver strips going from the tire to the back bumper in a fire design, then next to that was a gold hummer with black leather interior.

Then right across from that was a little cute yellow BMW with red and pink flower designs above each tire and Hawaiian interior. Kagome forgot all the other cars she wanted to go in that one. Kagome's face lit up and Inuyasha knew why all the girls liked that one stupid girly looking car.

"Inuyasha ca-""No, we can not take the car" He said before Kagome could finish asking the question. "But it's ju-""No were taking the Corvette". "Well ok" Kagome said putting her head down a bit to show that she was starting to get sad. But actually faking it, a fake tear started to come out. Then a sniffle.

"Oh no I'm not falling for this again". Kagome continued this little act. "Goodness, alright stop it already" he threw his hands up in the air and stopped off the side of the garage door and got the keys then walked back to the car. "Goody, open it I can't wait to sit in it". Inuyasha rolled his eyes but pushed the unlock button. Kagome smiled andgot in.

"Ok where to"? He asked as he started the car. The car ride back to Kagome's dorm was pretty short and very loud. Kagome turned on the radio and blast it singing along with Juvenile "Slow Motion", Ciara "Goodies" and every song that made Inuyasha want to hurl.

Inuyasha parked and Kagome looked over at him with questioning eyes. "What are you doing Inuyasha"? What don't I get to come inside and see how messy you are"? Inu said very innocently. Kagome just rose a brow and got out of the car, signaling for him to follow.

"Very nice campus" Inuyasha said sarcastically looking at all the garbage around then at an over flowing trash can. "Hey I don't see you picking anything up, do i. Nooo I don't". Kagome said sarcastically with a hint of anger.

Inuyasha didn't answer but just kept following her into a building then to an elevator. They got to the top floor which were the "better dorms" were. Kagome go tout her key and placed it into the lock then opened it. "Home sweet home" Kagome said inhaling deep to the burning essence that her roommate had lit. Inuyasha looked around. "Not bad I thought it would have bras laying around". He said smiling. "Well were not all messy like some people I probably know".

Kagome said thinking that she won. "Oh but my room is clean". Inuyasha said knowing that he was lying. But Kagome believed him. "Kagome is that you" came a voice that she knew to be her friend and roommate Kikyou. Inuyasha looked up and swore that he saw the mirror image of Kagome.

When Kikyou heard the voices she came out of her bedroom from studying. "And who is this man? Your new boyfriend"? She said accusingly. With a not so friendly smile. But then she looked at Inuyasha and practically fell over in loss of breath. 'He's beautiful his golden orbs, pale sweet skin, lips that are calling me, his faded out blue jeans that were a little baggy but nice, and an American Eagle shirt, I'll show him how a women should treat him.

'Wow she's gorgeous and what she's wearing is killing me. That tight black leather skirt and bright pink shirt' that showed way to much cleavage

"Oh Inuyasha this is Kikyou, Kikyou this is Inuyasha". Said Kagome. Inuyasha went to put his hand out to shake but before he could Kikyou launched herself onto him. Kagome saw where this was going and left unnoticed by Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Kagome felt icky because she hadn't taken a shower in almost two day. So she decided to go take a nice long shower. She shut the bathroom door behind her and striped off her clothes. She turned the water on nice and warm. As she stepped in she started to remember of Sesshomaru.

'I wonder what he's doing right now, wait what am I doing thinking about that jerk? He's probably just off screwing other gir-, wait stop Kagome you're going insane, why do you care if he has other whores. Great now I'm thinking about Sesshomaru in the shower'.

Kagome put the shampoo and heard Kikyou's laughter from the living room. She rolled her eyes because she that she was only using him. 'She probably figured out that he is rich' she thought.

She finished up her shower and put the towel on and left for her room.

Inuyasha was tickling Kikyou's laying form on the couch. 'God she's beautiful' he thought. Kikyou pretend laughed. 'God he's so easy, ever since he told me where he lives I can't wait till he buys me something to make Kagome jealous.

Kagome came out of the bathroom and Inuyasha smelt her aroma and looked her way. 'Oh my god she's in a towel, only a towel. He thought as he stopped his tickling with Kikyou. 'Why did he stop' Kikyou thought to herself confused as to why any man would want to stop touching her.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at something so she followed his gaze to a Kagome in nothing but a towel. She started to get mad so she took this chance to straddle his hips. She looked into his eyes but saw nothing but lust, but not for her. She got even madder and kissed him.

'Oh my god what is she doing'? he thought as she started to kiss him. 'Why did her eyes look so, I don't even know that word for it, there nothing like Kagome's'. Inuyasha felt her tongue slid up on his lip and all thought of Kagome was lost. He opened his mouth and started to taste her. 'She tastes so good'. His hands slid up her back underneath her shirt.

His eyes closed, and so did Kikyou's.

Kagome noticed the silence from her room so she hurried and got dressed picking out white sweat pants with two red strips going down each of her pant legs, then a plane red shirt and matching jacket. When she came out of the room she saw her two friends making out on the couch.

This disgusted her so she get her keys and left the two on the couch. "I need to get out of here" she said to herself as another student looked at her with a funny look. She got into the elevator and pressed the "G" button. The doors closed then opened with she was at the Garage. She walked over to her Honda Civic.

She started the car and drove to the nearest Starbucks.

Sesshomaru gave up on trying to work and he needed something to keep him from falling asleep. So he grabbed his wallet and headed for his car.

Uh oh what do you think is going to happen? Will they met or will this miss each other? I hoped that you liked it. And also you have my full support to REVIEW. Oh and thank you sorata-chan and corrupted-miko. And if you have any thing that you would like to put in the story suggestion I would be more than happy to find a place for it.

Thank you and review

Whitney 


	4. SHUT UP!

I don't own anything! I hope you like this chapter Nothing to bad happen in the chapter but there is some crazyness...lol

Last time: She started the car and drove to the nearest Starbucks.

Sesshomaru gave up on trying to work and he needed something to keep him from falling asleep. So he grabbed his wallet and headed for his car.

Chapter 4: Shut Up 

"Maybe I should get some sleep" Kagome talked to herself while driving. Her stereo on low listening to The Diplomats. She pulled up into a Starbucks and parked in the back. She got out and locked her car. Kagome stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar car. She saw 'the' Benz Mercedes, 'his' Benz Mercedes.

"Oh no what am I going to do, he's here and I look like shit, wait why do I care. I'm not going to let him get to me like this over coffee, over stupid coffee" She practically yelled to herself out loud and violently raising her hands in the air.

Sesshomaru already ordered his Decaf Mocha Java and was sitting down near the window when he heard someone yelling outside. He looked over to see Kagome in the middle of the parking lot waving her hands violently in the air. He had to smile at this. 'What is she doing here'? He thought while watching her calm down by shutting her eyes and putting her hands down slowly back at her sides.

"I'm ok, I'm good. I'll just go in there and act like I don't even know that he's here." She said calmly to herself while taking her first step, in a minute. She stepped into the door and walked in to the line. There was three more before her. 'God can't these people move faster' She thought as she looked at her watch to see how much more time she had so she could get some studying done.

Now second in line she started to wonder where he was. It didn't hit her until now that he might have seen her through her little temper tantrum outside. She started to blush and looked forward now being asked what she wanted.

Sesshomaru saw her look on her face, an almost like a thinking look. 'Wait did she just blush. I bet it's because of me'. He thought with a smirk. He looked back at his lab-top that he had brought and saw some women looking at him, she made little kisses with her lips.

He just rolled his eyes at the display before him. Instead he saw Kagome ordering through the lab-tops reflection. 'Stop it and work' he told himself but it just wasn't working.

Kagome got a straw for her passion fruit ice tea that she got. 'Ahh refreshing' she said in her mind as she took a sip. 'Now where am I going to sit, this place is crowded? I'll just wait until someone leaves'. She said as she scanned the room, then her eyes hit Sesshomaru, but just tried to stay cool and passed him as if she didn't know him. 'He was looking at me, Oh God, what am I going to do'? She said as she leaned up against the wall.

Sesshomaru watch from the side of his eye at what Kagome was doing. She then looked around and saw him. His eyes tried to lock with hers but it didn't work she just skimmed over him like he was nothing. Sesshomaru growled at this. 'No one over looks me like that' he said with a straight line plastered on his face. He got up and started to walk over to her.

'Any day people' she said as she tried to glare at the lucky people sitting down. Then she saw a flash of white coming towards her. 'Ok Kagome he isn't coming for you, and you really don't care, Oh then why am are my cheeks getting hot'? Sesshomaru now stood in front of her. He grabbed her wrist. "Your sitting with me" and said nothing more until he literally placed her in the nice comfy chair across from his.

Kagome was stunned, she was first standing near the wall watching for an open table, then a flash of white, then the soft feeling of a sofa under her ass. Kagome knew what happened, but was just wide-eye. And starting to get angry. "You know MOST people would just ask, 'hey would you like to sit with me', but no not you, you just have to drag me over here like I'm your pet". She said saying most of it in a sarcastic tone and the other half in an angry tone.

Sesshomaru liked the part about her being "his" pet. "Well if you want there is a pet store down the street I can by you a collar"? Kagome glared at him. She really didn't have any thing to say. Sesshomaru knew this and smirked knowing that he had won. "And MOST normal people don't order ice tea at a coffee shop. "Ya well its refreshing, and Most normal people don't bring lab-tops". "Yes they do, Sesshomaru said pointing to other man who also had a lab-top.

Kagome just huffed and sat back in her seat looking out the window. Sesshomaru was getting a little annoyed of their arguing, but then she stopped talking all together and he didn't like it. He studied her, not just her figure but her face expressions. They were kind of cute. 'Cute, where the hell did that come from I don't even have the word 'cute' in my vocabulary'. He thought to himself.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were silent until Kagome couldn't stand it no more. "So Sesshomaru, how are you"? Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru who was typing didn't even look up at her, but he did raise an eyebrow and stop typing.

"Ok, don't tell me, ill ask something else. How was your day"? She tried again. But again Sesshomaru paid her no attention and went back to typing and lowered his eyebrow. Now Kagome was getting mad all over again. 'I'll just ask him something stupid' she thought mischievously. "Do you sleep with a blanket...Oh you do how nice...what, what was that you have foot pajamas, oh my your only 2, goodness gracious". She started speaking to herself.

Sesshomaru had become annoyed. He looked up to see a smiling Kagome sipping on her tea. "Watch it women-"was all he got out when someone came up to Kagome and asked her, her number. Sesshomaru growled at the black haired man who dare asked her for his women's number.

Sesshomaru got up and stood next to the smaller man who looked like a shrimp compared to Sesshomaru. "Excuse me "Sesshomaru growled. "What do you want" asked the man as he turned around and started to shake looking at the deadly man before him.

"Sorry man, I didn't know that she was taken" he said as he ran off.

"Sesshomaru, why did you do that to that poor little man"? Kagome asked, as she stood up almost a whole 2 heads smaller than him. 'She dare stand up to this Sesshomaru'. Kagome was going out the door when Sesshomaru finally came to his senses.

He started to get possessive over her. Something that he didn't like. He didn't like the fact that she was leaving him, it kind of hurt. All he wanted to do was apologize but he would never do this to a human.

He went after. Kagome was unlocking her door with her key when she was pushed up against the car and meet with Sesshomaru red eyes. 'Wait red his eyes are gold'. Sesshomaru put her hands above her head as her body arched. He put his head near her neck and was sniffing her heavenly scent. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru stop it, what are you doing"? Kagome cried out. His nails started to become longer and they were cutting into Kagome wrist.

Sesshomaru heard nothing but her breathing, it was becoming more heavy with each take. 'She likes it rough' He thought. He started to lick the spot were he wanted to bite to make her, his own. Kagome started to push away but it was no use. His grip would just become tighter and more painful.

"Sesshomaru STOP IT" Kagome said with her last conscious breath. Kagome fell completely limp into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru finally came to his senses when she no longer struggled. He looked down at the fainted Kagome. His eyes going back to the normal lovely gold color. She looked so peaceful. Then he realised what had happened.

"I don't get it how would this happen, I have such good control over myself" he said quietly ashamed of himself. He picked her up and her fallen keys and placed her in his car. He took out his new cell phone and called his friend Mayu.

'Ring' ..... 'Ring' "hello" came a voice on the other line. "It's sesshomaru, I need a favor"

"Anything, what's up"

"Come down to the Starbucks near my house, I need you to drive a car back to my house".

"Sure right away"

I thought that this would be a good place to end........I would love some more reviews and thank you so much for the ones who have reviewed, and for the ones who aren't reviewing but are still reading it thank you for picking my story.

Dun Dun Dun.......What's gonna happen

Love Always

Whitney


	5. Don't Sleep

I would love some more reviews, but thank you so much for the ones that I have gotten and I am trying better on my spelling. I'm not really sure when I'll put in where Sesshomaru tell Kagome about his little "secret". I don't own.....ahh......what was I supposed to say?....ahh...'you'.....no that's not it..."Oh Ya I don't Inuyasha...Enjoy.

Last Time

'Ring'... 'Ring' "hello" came a voice on the other line. "It's Sesshomaru, I need a favor"

"Anything, what's up"

"Come down to the Starbucks near my house, I need you to drive a car back to my house".

"Sure right away"

Chapter 5: Don't sleep 

Sesshomaru sat in the driver's seat next to Kagome's sleeping body. "Her wrist are all bloody," he said as he looked at her wrist. He looked back over to Kagome and reached for her wrist. He licked up the blood that stained her wrist and her open soars began to slowly heal. A few minutes past and he saw his friend walking around the corner.

Mayu saw his friend's car and started to walk towards it. When he came to the window he peeped inside to see what he thought of as an angel. He opened the door and Sesshomaru didn't even see him coming until the last minute he quickly put her hand down as the door opened.

"Who is this?" asked Mayu. He looked all drooled eye at Kagome and this didn't go unnoticed. Sesshomaru growled at him and Mayu just backed up knowing the little secret that Kagome didn't. "This is Kagome, and I need you to drive her car back to my house.

Sesshomaru gave Mayu the car keys and started up his car, "It's the one over there he pointed to the Honda Civic. Mayu got into her car and started it. Sesshomaru backed out and started to leave watching for his friend. They both pulled out left onto the street Sesshomaru in front.

Mayu started to speed up and was going to pass Sesshomaru, when Sesshomaru went faster. They both hit 90 when a cop went for the them. But the cop was only one person son he only went for one person. Sesshomaru was the unlucky one today since his friend passed him.

Sesshomaru pulled over and put on his mask. The cop stopped his car and got out. He wrote down his licenses plate number and walked towards Sesshomaru's car. He rolled down his window. 'Great just what I need, that bastard is going to get it'. "Do you know how fast that you were going"? The policeman started. The police looked over at Kagome with suspicious eyes but didn't ask any thing when he saw Sesshomaru face.

The policeman continued "You see her" her pointed to Kagome and didn't give Sesshomaru enough time to answer. "You could of hurt her, you could ha-"was all he got out. Sesshomaru got out "You will stop this nonsense, I would not of harm her" he didn't understand why he was saying this about her, but he just felt the need to, the want to. The policeman backed down Sesshomaru sent shivers up his body. The policeman took one step back and fell.

"I apologize, sir, you may go, I'll just over look this". Sesshomaru got in his car but before he could pull out 2 ambulances past by. Then the policemen that pulled him by not more then 5 minutes ago left off in a rush. Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow then looked at Kagome. Her hair was falling over her face so that he couldn't see her sleeping eye.

He reached over and brushed the strands away from her face. She was wearing no making. But her eyelashes were so dark it made up for mascara. 'She is so beautiful, and she is pure' all thoughts were cut off by another ambulance rushing by. His window was already rolled down and he smelt blood. It was strong.

"What the hell". He started to leave down the road where it was very heavy in traffic. About 20 minutes later he came to the car crash scene. He saw his friend Mayu 'wait Mayu' Sesshomaru got out of his car and ran to his friend. He reached his friend only to be met by with policemen. There were only two and that didn't stop him. He looked to the side and saw Kagome car. He couldn't think.

Everything was so cloudy. His best friend looked dead, and Kagome was passed out in his car because of him. He looked back at his friend who was now gone into the ambulance. He ran quickly to his car and was on his way home.

He pulled into his driveway near the front door and left the keys in the ignition for Jaken his servant to take it. He picked up Kagome lightly and carried her quickly into the house her she was put on the couch. "Ciara, come down here now, take care of Kagome while I go to the hospital to see Mayu". He said leaving at the same time as Ciara came down..

"Wha-" was all Ciara said before she noticed no one there besides a sleeping girl who she knew of from the night before.

Kagome woke up but didn't know where she was. "Oh child you should lay down". "What who are you why are you in my house"?

"Hush child you are in Sesshomaru's house".

"What" Kagome looked around and saw everything perfect. Kagome put on a smirk. 'Up this must be everything is in place and perfect'. "Where is Sesshomaru"? She sat up with a wash cloth falling from her head. "Oh" she said startled because she didn't know what hit her gently.

"Sorry child". "Where's Sesshomaru"? Kagome asked "Wait how did I get here". Now getting a headache from thinking to much and to hard. She put her hand to her head gently. "Sesshomaru brought you here and he's in the hospital.

"What, why, what happened, is he ok". Kagome said a little to fast almost sounding like a chipmunk. "Whoa, child please calm down, Sesshomaru is seeing a friend who just got into an accident". Ciara said softly and calmly. "Where is my car, I should go see him".

"You didn't drive here, Sesshomaru brought you" Ciara said sweetly not know the sudden panic on Kagome's face. "No I drove he- well somewhere, please is there a way that I can get to Sesshomaru" Kagome said now the panic in her voice noticeable. "Jaken, come down here and get a car ready for Miss. Kagome". Ciara turned her head and screeched, then turning her head back to Kagome with a pleasant smile.

Kagome got up a minute late to be met by a very ugly man. Pimples all over his face, no hair. Kagome looked away and smiled. "Come with me" the man, said as he turned away walking. Kagome followed quietly.

They came to the garage where Jaken got the keys to the Mustang. Jaken didn't open the door like he usually would for his mater, only because she was a human. He started the car and Kagome got in.

About 15 minutes later they came to a final stop. "Please stay in here Jaken, I shall be coming out shortly". Kagome said to the man. "This Jaken does not need to listen to someone like you". "Someone like me, someone like me what are you talking about someone like me, you are no different than me"! Kagome said flustered. Her cheeks turning a little red.

Kagome started to walk and Jaken followed. She noticed this but just kept to her self. She walked to the front desk. "Hello is there an umm" she stopped because she didn't really know the person that Sesshomaru was with. "Is there a Mayu Jippiou" Jaken said smiling at the fact that he had to finish the sentence. Kagome turned to look at him but quickly turned away at the sound of the nurses typing.

"Ah yes, that would be the third floor room 323". The nurse finished saying the last part while looking at them with a smile. Kagome walk over to the elevator only to be passed by Jaken who now Kagome followed. She didn't mind 'as long as I get to see Sesshomaru'.

She was so in thought that she really didn't realize what she was saying. She stepped into the elevator as Jaken looked at her confused. 'She didn't say anything when I got in front of her, she's probably to stupid to know anything, stupid human'.

Kagome's face was blank. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. And then she saw him. 'What's he doing in my mind?, and why does he look so sad'?

There was a beep to the elevator meaning it was there floor. Jaken got out first and Kagome followed unconsciously.

'Why does he look so sad'. Kagome kept on thinking. Sesshomaru was in a chair by a bed with someone in it, as far as Kagome could see. She realized then that he wasn't in her mind but she was in reality. Kagome walked over to the Sesshomaru, but Jaken pushed her out of the way to get to him first. Kagome felt a push on her shoulder and she went unbalanced a few feet, but said nothing, but she did glare at the ugly man.

"Master, are yo-"Jaken began. "Get away from me Jaken I am in no mood" Sesshomaru said with a nasty tone but didn't raise it higher than a whisper. "Yes milord" and with that Jaken walked out the door give Kagome a nasty look, but she wasn't looking. 'What a bitch'. Jaken shut the door lightly going out to the waiting room, leaving Kagome alone with what seemed a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't really know what to do. 'I don't want to be sent out like Jaken'. Kagome took some steps towards the nice size couch that was in the corner. Little did she know he was watching her, the whole time. 'I don't want to talk right now and I know that wench will want to' he said as Kagome just passed him.

'She just passed me, but why, I want to talk with her, anyway she needs to know what happen to her car' he thought more frustrated than he already was.

Kagome sat down and looked out the window. She tried to recall what all happened to day she just went with the flow so no one would think that she wasn't right in the mind. 'Why can't I remember what happened today all remember is going to Starbucks.

Flashback

Kagome saw herself from another position being chased by the gorgeous white hair man. She saw herself getting the key out and trying to unlock the door, she looked back over to Sesshomaru who somehow got to her in a flash. 'Wait wasn't he over there by the door who- what-I'm lost', where am I any ways'?

His eyes where red. Kagome watched herself start to cry and take heavy breaths. 'What is he doing. Sesshomaru's grip was hurting herself. Suddenly she remembered she looked down at her wrist, they started to bleed. Then her head started to get dizzy she couldn't see straight.

End of Falshback

Kagome opened her eyes she felt warm, comfortable, rejuvenated, but to as why she didn't know. Her eyes were fully open, she expected the window but got the ceiling. 'What the-'. She felt something beneath her.

LAST NIGHT SESS POV

Sesshomaru watched Kagome close her eyes. The beeping from the Mayu machine seemed to fade as he watched her chest expand. He got up and the moonlight was on him from the window. If Kagome were awake she would have thought he was an angel.

'She's asleep'. Her hair went all around her back and onto her shoulders. Her arms laid on the armrest crossed with her head in the middle. He sat next to her on the other side. 'She's dreaming how bea-'. Kagome sat up in her sleep. This startled Sesshomaru how was still in a daze. She started to mumble things in her sleep that he couldn't make out, this frustrated him so he got closer and put his ear up to her mouth.

Kagome moved her head to the heat of Sesshomaru's mouth. Soon enough her head was laying on his head. He moved without thinking and she started to fall. He caught her and noticed that she was cold. 'Well she is sleeping' he thought to himself. He pulled her close and held her.

He breathed in her sent as he wrapped his arms around her body. 'So small, and fragile, I don't want to break her'. And he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

This was a very cute chappy...don't you think...? Tell me what you think in a review...Next one shouldn't be to long...

Always true

Whitney


	6. Revenge on Kagome

_I do not own any part Inuyasha! Hope you enjoy this Chappy_

Last Time:

He breathed in her sent as he wrapped his arms around her body. 'So small, and fragile, I don't want to break her'. And he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

Chapter 6: Revenge on Kagome

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the new morning. He felt so good, but there was something on his chest. It was kind of heavy. 'What th-' He looked down to a sleeping Kagome who's breathing became more intense not that of a sleeping person but one who was waking up. Then he felt movement.

'_She's waking up on me, what is she going to think? Oh well she better get used to it'. She moved more, now opening her eyes. Sesshomaru quickly shut his eyes. Kagome sat up in shock. She almost fell off but caught herself by leaning down and holding onto Sesshomaru's shoulders._

_Sesshomaru was getting a little irritated but was very amused at her actions. 'Ok, she looses her balance at about almost everything, but she used me as a stabilizer'. He mentally chuckled to himself, but made sure that Kagome thought that he was asleep._

'_Oh my Kami, oh my Kami, what the hell, how did I get here'? Kagome thought frantically trying to form a plot to get off of Sesshomaru without waking him up. "Shit...opps". Kagome covered her mouth before she said anything else out loud._

'_Damn it what the hell am I doing, shut up Kagome you can't have him wake up with you on top of him'. She told her self. _

_Sesshomaru wanted to know what she would do, but she was taking to long, so he decided to take matters into his own hands, well the hand part will come later. Sesshomaru could help but crack a smile but caught himself hoping Kagome didn't know._

_To make sure he lay still for another minute but couldn't take it no more. He turned on to his left side witch was facing the part where you put you legs. Soon enough Kagome fell onto the floor._

'_Oh' "sh" 'shit' she corrected her self before saying shit out loud. She lay on the floor, her whole backside hit first including her head so she was feeling some pain. 'Great that asshole will pay'._

_Sesshomaru turned once again, so that his stomach was what he was lying on, and he let his hand fall purposely on Kagome's left breast, furthest away from him._

'_What does he think that he's doing, that selfish bastard. Ok calm down he's asleep; he doesn't know what he's doing. Just calm down and carefully pull away'._

_Sesshomaru was having a blast forgetting all about his friend._

_Kagome tried to lift his hand but couldn't really get a grip on it, and for Kami's sake she didn't want his hand falling on top of her. So she decided to just 'slip out'. Kagome put her right hand the one that was closet to the couch 'push' her self away._

'_Oh Kami this is so great' Sesshomaru thought. His insides were falling apart because he wanted to laugh so badly._

_Kagome pushed her self out having Sesshomaru's hand slid over the other breast. 'Oh he's going to be in so much pain. She finally got out when the door opened. It was only the nurse doing an hourly check up on her patient._

"_Oh my, are you ok" the young nurse asked. Kagome looked up and saw the nurse offering her hand. Kagome took it happily. But Sesshomaru how ever didn't like her timing. 'Why couldn't she just come in, in 10 minutes or never'?_

"_Sorry about this, some people are cruel and like to take up the whole space. Kagome and the nurse both looked at Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru just lay there like he was still asleep. _

_He didn't mind because he knew that he won even if Kagome knew or not._

"_ok" said the nurse "How are you in relation with" the nurse stopped to look at her patients' name. She continued "Mayu, here". "Well I'm not really but he is" she pointed to Sesshomaru "Let me wake him up._

_Sesshomaru heard this and awaited for Kagome._

"_Sesshomaru" Kagome shook him lightly it didn't work "Sesshomaru wake up" She said a little louder and shook a little bit more intense. Still nothing. She became irritated. "SESSHOMARU YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTINT" She said as she got ready bopped him on the forehead with her hand but was caught by his hand. _

_He caught her wrist and got up. He grinned at Kagome, making it look like he won something, but Kagome didn't know what. "Ahh, you must be in relation with Mayu" said the nurse with her eyes closed smiling brightly. "I am his friend I haven't contacted his parents yet". Sesshomaru said knowing that they probably didn't care and wouldn't be paying for the bill._

"_Well that's ok, but I think you should contact them soon, I'm just going to check up on your friend. Sesshomaru watched her then averted his eyes to Kagome who was walking back to the couch._

_The nurse finally left and Sesshomaru asked if she wanted anything to eat. Kagome sprang up and said yes. "I would like to go and we can talk about what happened yesterday". _

_Sesshomaru mask fell for a fraction of a second then quickly put back in place. He didn't really know what was coming because he couldn't read her face._

_Wow this is my second chappy in one day. I hope you like it. I thought it was funny and cute. I know it's short but hey it's cute...Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Oh and this story is going to be short because I want to start a new one..... I won't tell you what it's about or who the pairings are unless you ask...And nicely please._

_Always true _

_Whitney_


	7. Miss Makin Money

Wow, guess what I got my first little threat. It mad me sad until I read some of her stories, gory as they may they were great. She had 7 stories, which I only read 2, I'll read more later but since she is more experienced I wont be as good as you yet. But I like fear and I don't fear death, and if Sesshomaru wants a challenge I'll give it to him.

But anyway I got so many great reviewers, wow thank you...I was seriously smiling the whole night, and now it hurts...lol...My next story I think will have the pairings of Sess/Kag...But I'm not sure...It will be about Kagome in the fudal era and so on.. heh heh

I do not own anything including Inuyasha. Heh heh heh.

Last time: _Sesshomaru mask fell for a fraction of a second then quickly put back in place. He didn't really know what was coming because he couldn't read her face._

_**Chapter 7: Miss Makin Money**_

They both walked out the door and down to the elevator. They pressed level 1. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Kagome watched Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye.

Their thoughts both taking them to where they really wanted to go, but would never mention it to one another. She would think 'Wow he's so handsome" and he would think ' Wow she's so beautiful'.

There was a beep, signaling that they were at the first floor where they could get some food and 'talk'. Sesshomaru let Kagome go first and he followed. 'Why did I let her go first, this Sesshomaru should always lead the less unfortunate'.

They smelt food, it wasn't the greatest but it was food and they were hungry. They got into the cafeteria to be met by loud obnoxious noises.

There were absolutely no seats. Kagome searched to find a couple getting up and leaving, Kagome rushed to the table without Looking at Sesshomaru but saying "You get some food I got the seats". Her voice making different tones as she ran. Sesshomaru smiled as the memory of her running and talking at the same time. But he didn't like her running away from him. But then it excited him.

He went to get some breakfast. He got himself a chocolate chip muffin and milk. Not knowing what Kagome wanted he got her some eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, French toast, and those little cereal in the boxes, then milk and Orange Juice. He was all done paying and ready to get to Kagome. But he couldn't find her.

He smelt so many humans and hated it, and all of them. So he focused on the one pure sent. 'Kagomes'. He followed her sent to a table near a window. 'Figures she wants to be near the sunshine'. And sure enough the sun was lightly hitting her face not enough to make her squint but enough to make her look like an angel.

All she needed where the wings. He didn't realize he was staring until she looked at him, he immediately started walking towards heragain. He didn't notice the lustful eyes of the other females. He just carried one tray with all her stuff and his two things. His milk and muffin.

"Hey you, what took you so long, I'm hungry". Kagome looked at the tray smiling until Sesshomaru put everything in front of her face. "not that hungry" she said quietly, but Sesshomaru heard and snickered to himself.

"What are you trying to do kill me". Sesshomaru looked at her. "And why would I do such a horrible thing"? He answered sarcastically. Kagome looked at him and said, "because my dear Sesshy you bought me everything unhealthy".

"There is nothing healthy up there anyway". "Then why couldn't you get me a muffin and milk like you". Kagome said starting to get angry, her eyebrows started to get closer together. Sesshomaru got up without another word, as Kagome watched what he was doing.

"He got a muffin, that stupid bastard" Sesshomaru heard her comment from across the room and he felt like showing her, her place, but that wasn't how they did things in this time. But if she were here 500 years ago he would have showed her.

Since then he learned to control himself, in not killing of course but fighting he still did for fun, but he couldn't fight her. 'She probably doesn't even know how to anyway'. He thought. But that just goes to show him how much he knows about her.

Kagome got up and ran for the milk before he could get to it. She made it but she also ran into Sesshomaru on the way. "I got it," she said.

"No that's quite alright child I'll get it," he said reaching for the milk, but as she did so she turned her body slightly and reached for the blueberry muffin in his hand.

'What the hell just happened, I didn't even see it coming'. He said as he watched the rest of her hair spin, lightly landing on her shoulder and back. Kagome broke the silence by saying "No that quite alright 'child' I'll get it". She smirked at him.

She went up to the cashier and paid then went to sit down with Sesshomaru already there fuming about what had just happened. "Sit down Kagome, we need to talk about what happened yesterday" Kagome acted surprise but knew what had happened, though she thought she knew.

"Ok, let's talk". Sesshomaru went on to tell her about her car. This left Kagome speechless. She didn't know what happened to her car, her baby.

"What the hell, how am I going to-, Oh Kami Sesshomaru now I have to work extra to get myself a new car" Kagome crossed her arms. "I should call a cab and get going, I don't want to miss my second period" Kagome said before Sesshomaru could say anything. "Non sense, I will have a job for you tomorrow" by this Kagome was listening with both ears open.

Sesshomaru thought that this would be a great plan to keep her near him as much as possible. He told her about a secretary job she could have after she was done with her class.

Kagome was so happy she got up and jumped into Sesshomaru's lap sideways and hugged him. Putting her forehead into the crook of his neck. She felt the softness of his hair, and put her fingers through it. She could have sworn that she heard a light growl out of him.

Sesshomaru loved her hands in his hair but he got a weird feeling that he didn't like so he picked her up easily and put her gently on the ground. ' Get a grip Sesshomaru, you can't have her just yet'. He smirked at the thought of actually getting, her having her and, owning her. 'She'll want me soon enough, and I'll turn my back on her'.

He didn't show the pain he felt with the last comment in his head, but the pain was there somewhere. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Well I should get going my class stars in about one hour". Kagome said looking at her watch it said 9:00.

Sesshomaru got out his keys and started walking away from Kagome. Kagome rose her left eyebrow at this scene before her. "You know I can just call a cab". Kagome said. Sesshomaru acted like nothing happened and just kept walking. By now Kagome was getting irritated at him.

"Hey". She said as she ran after him. He stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her sideways, in an innocent questioning look.

"I know that you heard me". Kagome stated. Knowing this Sesshomaru just walked off again. Kagome figured out by now that you just couldn't win with a guy like Sesshomaru. Kagome smirked and walked of after him.


	8. Secrets

Sorry for not writing in so long, I just got lost in time. Actually I went to Michigan over Thanksgiving. It wasn't the best but oh well I have many others to look forward to…Enjoy… Oh I almost forgot I do not own Inuyasha

I have this poem that I want to share with you well it's kinda long sorry, but tell me what you think and I'll give you a lemon….I promise

I could of died and left you here alone and cold

I could of never talked to you again and left you to rot in your own thoughts

I could have walked away and left you blind with your eyes open

I stood still as your rage came at me like a lightening bolt

I stayed to comfort your tears

Always cleaning, always comforting

Always alive outside

Always dead on the inside

I stayed so I could leave

I left so I could stay

Did you like it? Please tell, I made it myself. I feel proud ……. Lol

Last time:

"I know that you heard me". Kagome stated. Knowing this Sesshomaru just walked off again. Kagome figured out by now that you just couldn't win with a guy like Sesshomaru. Kagome smirked and walked of after him.

Chapter 8: Secrets 

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked side by side in silence. Sesshomaru rather liked it, but Kagome didn't. So Kagome interrupted the silence and peace between them. "So... Sesshomaru" she began "thank you for taking me home". Sesshomaru thought ' maybe if I don't answer she'll be quite'. But he did think wrong.

"Sesshomaru, oh Sesshomaru". Again Sesshomaru did not answer her. Kagome was starting to get a little irritated by him ignoring. Kagome started saying random things. Such as "so how is your cat? my favorite color is baby blue, black, pink and purple". Sesshomaru wasn't facing her so he rolled his eyes to try and relieve some stress.

Until Kagome came to this, " My favorite place to eat is Shore Bay would you like to eat there with me"?. By now Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the car driving. He stopped at the last red light to her college. Still silence was all they heard the question was the only thing Sesshomaru was thinking of.

He heard a "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, go the light is green. He let off of the brake and went on his way. He pulled up to the sidewalk nearest to the dorms. Kagome unbleached herself and got out. Before she shut the door Sesshomaru said " So I'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight, and I'll meet you in the front office..

Kagome didn't realize what the hell he meant until she went back to what she was saying. 'My favorite place to eat is Shore Bay, would you like to eat there with me'? . Kagome let off a weak little smile. And shut the door.

Sesshomaru rolled down the window and said "What your not going back on your proposal are you"? He left her no time to say anything because he took off.

"That jackass, he isn't even man enough to wait for me to say anything. Kagome looked at he watch, which gave her 10 minutes to get to her class. "Holy shit" was all she said before she ran to class.

Kagome sat in her class, which was boring as ever. Kikyou was sitting beside her or more like sleeping beside her. Kagome wondered how she ever got into college. 'Oh yeah her parents are rich, she probably slept with everyone too. How does she sleep at night'? Kagome thought this while zoning out looking Kikyou's way.

Kagome came back to reality when she heard her teacher say "Class you have a ten minute brake, make it count" She shook her head because she couldn't see clearly. Kagome looked at her still sleeping friend. Not to silent though. Kagome smiled a bite before gently shaking Kikyou.

"Kikyou…Kikyou wake up. Damn what did you do last night'?

Kikyou stirred and with a weak voice said "What, the answer is…Inuyasha I'm still to tired"

Kagome shifted her position while putting her hands on her hips. 'Oh no, she didn't….oh ewww" Kagome walked out of the row with her whole body twitching, even going down the stairs and out of the lecture hall known as their advance chemistry class.

Kagome had to pee and bad. Running to the bathroom she bumped into someone and fell. "Oh excuse me.." Kagome looked up and found out it was a man "I'm sorry sir". "Good you should be" came a nasty cold voice. Kagome stood up to the black haired man with glaring eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Just another preppy stupid rich guy, why do all the good looking rich guys either have to be stupid stuck up stubborn people or mommy boys'? She thought to herself.

She felt pain in her arm. "Hey, jack ass let me go"

The man brought Kagome close to him. He smelt her hair. 'Ok this is freaky and he's hurting me'. Kagome tried to twist out, but he just held on tighter. "Where do you think your going'? He said as he pushed her up against the wall nearest them. He nuzzled her neck roughly.

He sniffed some more. He could tell through his half demon sensed the she was a virgin. But he smelt something on her that he new very commonly as an enemy. He opened his mouth to bite her. But before he could she said something that interested him.

Kagome had enough.

"Please sir, let me go, or you will be feeling pain in about five seconds". She said with a fiery tone.

"one"

"What the hell are you-" "two" "-going to do about-" "three" "-it should I finish for you"?

"Sure if you want".

Kagome said sarcastically. "Fine four and five". Right when the man hit five Kagome took her free hand to his fingers and dug her fingernails in. Automatically his finger came off, Kagome took this chance to curl his fingers and pull backward towards his chest. He leaned forward a bit, then Kagome let his hands go so she could use her hands for something else. She put both hands on his shoulders and pulled him forward and all this in one quick motion and kneed him in the balls.

"I'm sorry sir but I just don't have time for you right now, pity. Now if you will excuse me. Kagome stepped over the man on the floor holding himself. Kagome just smirked then realized she only had about four more minutes. She ran to the bathroom.

Kagome sat down at her desk next to the still sleeping Kikyou. Over thinking what she had just did. 'He looks so familiar, where have I seen him', Uh oh'

Sesshomaru went to his fathers work and told him about a new person that he had hired. And that she would be coming in for work tomorrow. His father was rather happy because never before has his son hired someone, and for him for that matter.

Sesshomaru went into the elevator. When he came to the top floor he saw his one of his many secretary that his dad had hired for him. "Mrs. Siyao please take down this note and prepare. I want you to take the room next to mine and set it up for a new secretary ".

"Yes, sir". "Oh and Mrs. Siyao make it look, you know" Sesshomaru said with hesitation. " Yes sir, I know what you mean". Sesshomaru turned around and left with out another word and into his office. Sesshomaru sat down in his burgundy chair and turned on his computer and began to work.

He could work only knowing that he was going to see Kagome.

Kagome was finally done with class. Having Kikyou wake up for the last 10 minutes of the two and a half hours of class she left with Kagome. Kagome was so tired considering that she really didn't get to much sleep. Kagome figured that she had enough time to take a little nap before she went on her date with Sesshomaru.

This made her stomach fly all around. Kikyou and Kagome both went back to their dorm. Kagome lied on the couch and Kikyou went straight for her bedroom. Kagome shut her eyes and was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard a knock at the door. 'Dam it' she thought. Kagome looked at the clock and only 10 minutes went by.

'Fuck it, I guess I won't sleep'.

Kagome got up and was walking to the door, somehow the wall got in the way and all you could hear from the other side of the door was a loud…"BANG" and then "Fuck you, you stupid wall, why were you put there any way. No one needs you".

From the other side of the door stood Sango. Sango heard the commotion and lifted an eyebrow. Suddenly the door flew open with Kagome standing on the inside of the dorm with a red line going down her forehead. Sango had to smile, cause if not she would have laughed so hard so would have fallen right there.

Kagome forgot all of her troubles when she saw her friend standing there smiling at her. Kagome pulled Sango in by her wrist and said. "Guess what"?

I'm sorry that I had to stop her but I am leaving for Detroit in 10 mins and I I have to go so. I Promise to make this up I know I haven't been updating a lot, so I promise to do better, I get back on Monday, so expect another fic by next Thursday.

Always True

Whitney


	9. New roommate, no roommate

I do not own any of the characters that I write about……Enjoy 

Last time:

Kagome forgot all of her troubles when she saw her friend standing there smiling at her. Kagome pulled Sango in by her wrist and said. "Guess what"?

Chapter 9: New roommate, no roommate

Sango was dragged into the dark and really quite room. When Kagome took her to the couch they both sat down. "So what is so amazingly important that you have to drag me in here?, and by the way why does it feel so gloomy in here"?

"Never mind that, do you remember your friends brother, Sesshomaru"

"Yes, why?, the freak who never laugh let alone smiles?, Hey didn't his friend get into an accident"?

"Yes his friend did, and he is not a freak". Kagome said irritated and with risen eyebrows, obviously defending him. Sango then to rose her eyebrows in a questioning look. "Oh Kagome don't go for him, he really is a two timing bastard. Don't give in to him". Sango said worriedly.

"Well I just wanted to let you know" Kagome started when she saw how Sango looked at her through worried eyes. "T-that I have something I need you to umm help me on" Kagome said to where you couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth.

So being Sango that she was trusted her best friend. "Ok what do you need help on"? Sango asked with a slight smile. "Right, I need … To, or well, for you to get me some … Well, you know how you work at Farmer Grocery Store"?

Sango lifted her eyebrow because she wasn't sure were this was going. "Yeaahh" She dragged the word on. "Well you think that you can get me some free … apples"?

"Apples, you want apples"? Sango didn't really know what to say. "Yes, it's for a project in one of my medical science class". Kagome truly did sound truthful. "You need-, never mind, ok I'll get you some. How many do you need"?

Kagome looked at her fingers and thought. 'How many should I say, not too many and not to evening little because she might become suspicious of me. "Well I will pair everyone in groups of threes, so one to every three, and we have about 40 kids in the class. So…" Kagome thought for a sec "About 14 apples". "Ok, I'll get them for you" Sango said.

Sango only stopped to say 'hi' and then soon left. Kagome was so tired she fell asleep right after Sango left. The next thing that she knew her phone was ringing. The phone came to the last ring when she ran to it. "H-hello" Kagome said, barley with any breath left.

"Yes Kagome, its me Kouga" "Hi Kouga, what's up?" Kagome said not really with interest but trying to sound like a conversation starter. "Sorry to bother you but there is a man down here who insists that you had a date with him, and that you are not down here to meet him".

Kagome's face literally went pale. She lifted he wrist slowly to look at her watch and to see what time it was. Her eyes meet with the time that said 8:10. 'Oh know' she thought. "Kagome, Kagome are still there" said a voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yes sorry tell him to come up, tell him to take his time with it to, Oh and he doesn't know the number and he doesn't know where to go will you direct him, thanks bye". With that Kagome slammed the phone down ran to the door and left it open. Then she ran to the shower to get ready, the fastest she had ever done before.

Sesshomaru walked up the steps that the man, obviously Kagome's friend had told him to do. 'That bastard he could have directed me to the damn elevator. He probably can't stand that I have a 'date' with her. I saw the way that he looked when I said 'date'. Sesshomaru smiled evilly. He got off on the floor he was told. He was talking to himself the whole time that he didn't even know that he had past her door.

He then started to look for her number when someone walked into him.

Kikyou walked from one of her 'guy friends' dorm when she walked right into someone. Silver hair surrounded her but it was soon lost when she felt pain on her side. She landed on right side of her body. Both of her hands were on the right of her. She tilted her head up to see her black hair in her way. As she stood she pushed her black hair out of her face to see some beautiful man standing there. "I'm sorry" she said slowly. 'Those golden orbs are so heavenly, I must have him'. She thought to her self.

Sesshomaru thought he saw Kagome laying there on the floor. He grinned to himself and was almost about to help her up when he she looked up. 'Those eyes' he said to himself. He sniffed the air around her. 'She smells as if she had just came from a orgy party'.

"Excuse me" he said. Kikyou reached out her hand to touch his shoulder, but Sesshomaru knew better he turned around before she could touch him. "Can I help you with any thing you seem lost here". Kikyou gave him her irresistible smile. Sesshomaru thought that the only way to get her to go away was just to say. "Yes, I am looking for room 424.

Kikyou widen her eyes in amazement. 'Its fate' she thought. "Sure that's my room hold on.

Kagome was now drying her hair and at the same time she was doing her makeup. 'Kami I am good' she thought. She was done drying her hair when she heard the door open 'Oh no he is here and I have to still curl my hair and get dressed. She hurried to her closet and picked out a nice short pink skirt that came four inches above her knee. And a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a over long sleeve button up shirt.

The door open and Kagome turned around to see Kikyou standing there with a mad look on her face. "Kikyou shut the door I am not dressed yet.

Sesshomaru with his good hearing could hear everything, and grinned. 'Taking her out will be nice, but seducing her will be even better' He knew that he wanted to do this but something pained him inside to actually do it. 'Oh well easier said than done' he thought to himself.

"Well well well" Kikyou said as she slammed the door shut. "What do we have here". Kagome was put back when Kikyou came out of no where saying the things she did with that creepy tone.

"What's wrong Kikyou" Kagome said a little to kindly that Kikyou thought she was know controlling her every move. Kikyou grinned evily. "That man out there rejected me, for the first time since I can remember has any man rejected me". Kikyou snarled at her roommate evily.

"Oh..k.." Kagome really didn't know what to say and she thought that Kikyou was being the biggest baby in the world. "Well I will leave in a few minutes anyway, ok". "No not ok, how about instead of you going out with him I will escort him to wherever"

That was it "Kikyou you're acting as if you are a child throwing a temper tantrum because you want a certain toy". Kikyou slapped her across the face that's when Kagome lost it, and all Sesshomaru heard next where the sound of fist hitting someone, and a thump on the ground. He went in to investigate. He found Kagome with out a shirt on and breathing heavily making her breast move up and down. He tried not to look at her top half of her body but he couldn't stop. She was so beautiful. 'Get a hold of your self-Sesshomaru you are going to use her not fall in love with her, wait. Fall in love, I can't do that anyway. Not me'. He thought confused to himself.

'That bitch did not just slap me'. 'I know that Kikyou can see the anger in my eyes as if they were turning red themselves'. 'I'm going to hit her so hard she wont know where she is when she wakes up' Kagome hit her in the side of the cheek. And Kikyou fell. Kagome kicked her in the side of the stomach for good measure.

She didn't like the fact that she was attracted to Sesshomaru. 'Although a lot of girls are, but especially her roommate, Kikyou. First she did his brother know she wants to do her Sesshomaru'. Kagome was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even noticed what she said or that Sesshomaru was in the room.

"BITCH" Kagome said. She turned towards the now open door. "Sesshomaru". She gasped not expecting to find him there watching her 'Topless, oh my Kami'. "Get out Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing". Kagome shouted, but not loud enough to wake up the unconscious Kikyou on the floor.

"Well I think that I am looking at a topless Kagome who just knocked her roommate unconscious. "Where not roommates any more" She said folding her arms over her stomach, becoming embarrassed at her self for standing there in front of her date topless with only a white bra on.

"And where do you plan to go"? Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know yet but I'll find a place to live" Kagome said walking towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just watched as she was coming closer. He stated to feel all weird inside. His eyes closed just a little. Kagome pressed her self against him and with both hands she slid them up his very chiseled chest. He looked at her as if he was surprised by her actions. He started to put his arms around her when she stopped him by talking to suddenly for his liking.

"You know what I want right now". Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow he decided that he liked this game that she was playing with him and that he would turn it around on her. "What do you want right now". He said very huskily to where if Kagome didn't know what she was doing she might freeze up still.

She pushed him out of the room and when she closed the door on him she said "I want to get my shirt on. I'll be out in a minute. "Damn her Sesshomaru said with almost all hate. He had to give her credit for she knew what she was doing. But still he didn't like rejection and she was the only one who ever rejected him.

She finally came out looking gorgeous in her outfit. They went to dinner and talked most of the evening. Later Sesshomaru took Kagome to his house for some drinks. When they arrived at his house it seemed as if a party was going on for there were cars in the driveway, music was playing not to loud for an all time famous Inuyasha party but one his dad might have. "Great" he thought to himself.

What's going to happen at the party? I think I predict some lemon(s) might happen. But that's my decision….Hope you enjoyed…..Oh yes and my other story is out … it has 2 chapters…its called hidden Secrets… written by yours truly…

Review please and have a nice day:)

Always True

Whitney


	10. LEMON

Thank you to all the reviewers I have to give credit to all of you, you are all really great, and I know I haven't really been giving credit to you so once again thank you…I do not own the Inuyasha characters….

Enjoy

Last Time:

She finally came out looking gorgeous in her outfit. They went to dinner and talked most of the evening. Later Sesshomaru took Kagome to his house for some drinks. When they arrived at his house it seemed as if a party was going on for there were cars in the driveway, music was playing not to loud for an all time famous Inuyasha party but one his dad might have. "Great" he thought to himself.

Chapter 10: Family matters

He opened the door for her and held out a hand, she grabbed it with a smile he liked to see. She put one foot out and then the other. When she grabbed for Sesshomaru hand she fell forward. Sesshomaru held her to him in a protective way. Her hands came up a little lower than his shoulders, she looked up about to say her thanks. But when she looked up his face was mere inches away from her. He looked at he lips.

'What a fine pair of lips she has, with only lip gloss to make it easy to slip my tongue into'. Then he looked at her eyes. So beautiful, they have blue in them. While he studied her she tried to pull back and stand, the only part that was accomplished was here standing. Her lips accidentally met with his.

Sesshomaru felt her lips against his, then the lip gloss that he was admiring. 'Cherry, I like this, I'll have to buy her some more'. Nothing was happening beside Kagome feeling warm down south. She could tell that her cheeks were turning a little red to. 'Oh Kami, what did I do it was only an accident' Sesshomaru was getting bored with just her lips on him, he wanted more, he wanted to feel more. Kagome's eyes closed then opened in shook when she felt Sesshomaru tongue along her lips.

Sesshomaru slid his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She complied letting him in. Her lips parted slowly. 'I better go slowly or she might pull back' his mind told him. His hands slid around her waist and pulled her even more closely. Kagome closed her eyes once again and moved her hands up along his chest and around his neck.

Looking out through the window Inuyasha caught the two having 'time to themselves'. He smiled evilly when his dad came up behind him to ask how he liked his party. "Son what are you doing"?. Inutaishou said

"Oh nothing, just watching Sesshomaru making out with a girl". Inuyasha said while thinking of ways to bug his half brother about later.

"What? Sesshomaru, kissing" Inutaishou's eyes went wide for never has he heard oh his son putting himself so 'low' before. Inutaishou moved his son and peered out the window. Acting as if child's they had to giggled. "Dad why don't you go say hi and tell him how rude it was to not introduce her to you". Inuyasha said already having a plan in mind.

When Inuyasha didn't hear his dad say anything back he looked to where he once stood. "What the-" he looked around but didn't find him. So he looked back out the window and there he saw his dad walking up to them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Excuse me" Inutaishou said walking up to his son. Kagome was heard someones voice and shot back from Sesshomaru. Inutaishou could hear a growl escape his mouth when she pulled away quickly at his voice. "I'm looking for- Oh Sesshomary there you are I couldn't tell who you where at first you seeing you were a little occupied.

Kagome blushed and noticed that Sesshomaru's arms where still around her. She put her hands on his wrist and tried to pull herself from him, but his grip only got tighter. 'Kami, why wont he let go, and who is this strange man. I hope he is no pervert because if he is-' was all she thought before Sesshomaru said the word "Dad".

'Dad, opps'. Sesshomaru continued "This is Kagome, Kagome this is my dad". "Nice to meet you dear" Inutaishou held out his hand and Kagome held out hers. With a big smile she said "It's so nice to meet you. Sesshomaru told me so much about you" Kagome lied to make Sesshomaru more presentable than they both already were.

Inutaishou was caught back by her last sentence. "Well I hope that they were all good comments". "Oh yes indeed". Sesshomaru eyebrow rose when she said that. 'What is she trying to do, make me look good'. Sesshomaru thought at this until his dad offered for them both to come inside.

"oh" Kagome started her response to Inutaishou but Sesshomaru cut in. "I was actually taking Kagome up to the bar to have some drinks". "So I take this as you don't want to share this lovely lady this evening". Sesshomaru just said goodbye and took Kagome by the hand that he was now holding.

They both went in the back way so that no one would see them. Mainly Sesshomaru really didn't want to share her. 'She is mine, and I wish her not to be shared with anyone'. Kagome sat down once they were in the bar, which was upstairs. No one occupied it except for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"I would like a Skyy Blue please" asked Kagome innocently. Sesshomaru grinned and said. "There over there" pointing to the mini refrigerator. Kagome put her eyebrows together thinking that he would get them the drinks. 'After all I am a guest in his house, well this really big house, still'. She thought angrily but not as angry as she would be in two seconds.

"Oh and Kagome get me a shot of Vodka.". Sesshomaru was now sitting in a chair turning on his big screen plasma t.v. Kagome's face literally turned red and Sesshomaru could feel her temperature rise, but did nothing, just turned it to college football that was playing. 'That bastard, I'll show him'. Kagome went to the refrigerator and got her Skyy Blue and her now shot of vodka she sat the Skyy Blue on the counter and went over to Sesshomaru to 'give' him his shot. "Here Sesshomaru, here is your shot" Kagome was now directly in front of him. His legs were parted slightly and his arms rested on the armrest of his lazy boy chair.

Kagome was blocking his way. 'Good she being more obedient' He looked at her face which smiled innocently back at him. He reached out his hand but when it came an inch before he could touch it Kagome gulped it down. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow up at her. "Here you go" She said as she gave him the shot glass and began to walk off when she felt Sesshomaru's hand come around her wrist and she was yanked back.

"What are you doing" she was now struggling against him, while in his lap sideways. She leaned to the side to try to get her hand free, but it was no use. He grabbed both hands and held them in his one big hand. "Sesshomaru let me go"

"No" he stated simply. She stopped struggling for a minute hoping that he would get bored of her. He put his mouth close to her neck and blew on it lightly before saying

"I want you". Kagome shuddered then froze. Sesshomaru started kissing her neck and nipping it lightly. Kagome was feeling his tongue slid up against her neck and the light pinches. She moved her head to the side to let him have more accesses.

"Sesshomaru" she breathed heavily. He let lose of her hands and one came to her stomach. She tightened her stomach muscles feeling his hand run across it.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her so she tried again. "Sesshomaru I don't think that-". She was silenced when she realized she was on her back on the couch next to the chair they were just in, 'how, what"? She thought. Ecstasy was filling her whole body., because she started to breathe even more heavy.

Sesshomaru lifted up her shirt and Kagome let him, her eyes were open as she watched is lustful eyes. Sesshomaru threw the shirt on the ground and kissed her stomach down to the beginning of her shirt. He put his hands on the side of her hips. His fingertips just touched the side of her ass. He found the zipper and pulled it down then along with her skirt

He rubbed the inside of her thighs. Kagome shuddered again at his touch. 'I love it when she shivers because of me'. Kagome liked this feeling that she had never felt before, she was feeling hot and a tingling sensation down in her belly. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand slid up against her clit and stood up fast, and frightened.

'She looks so perfect'. Sesshomaru thought as he picked her up bridal styles once and carried her off to his room. "Where are you taking me" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru opened the door to his room and laid her on the bed. By the Sesshomaru didn't have to answer. Sesshomaru took both of her hands above her head and kissed her hungrily on the lips. Kagome opened her mouth so he could taste every part of her.

Kagome moaned when Sesshomaru pulled back. He liked knowing that his touch affected her. His other free hand slid down her stomach and under her thong. Kagome's hips went up to his touch wanting more. She gasped when she felt him playing with her clit. Sesshomaru pushed her hips back down wanting to see just how much she could take.

He slipped one finger in, "Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped. 'I love hearing her say my name' he thought. He puled out then went back in this time only a little harder making Kagome move her hips from side to side. "Put another one in" Kagome thought that she only said that in her mind but when she felt more pressure she knew she said it out loud. ''Maybe she is more than I expected'. Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru could tell she was ready so he slowed his pace. Kagome moaned something like a 'no'. When he pulled out her hips went up searching for those magical fingers. She opened her eyes. And saw that Sesshomaru somehow got all undressed. Suddenly Kagome heard her conscience 'this is bad Kagome you don't want to give up your virginity to him'. 'But he is nice' she talked back. Sesshomaru was now on top of her. 'Well then don't just let him lead show him that you want to pleasure him'. Her conscience said back. 'But I don't know how, what should I do'. When there was no answer Kagome realized that her conscience was right.

Kagome flipped him over by pushing up with her hips and when his hands landed on either side of her she took his right arm and bent it to the inside and he rolled over. She got on top and grinds her hips into his private area. Sesshomaru moaned for the first time, and Kagome liked it. Sesshomaru was surprised at her actions but let her go to see what she would do.

Kagome took both of her hands and un-did her bra. She took Sesshomarus hands and glided them up her stomach and to her breast. She let go of his hands and she started to move down.

I think that im getting to much into this…heh…I am tired and I have to go soon so the next part of the lemon will be up soon. Thank you and review.


	11. Lemon part 2

WARNING this chapter is very sexual, if you don't like lemons do not read this. And if you do, enjoy. I do not own any of the Inuysha characters.

Last Time:

Kagome took both of her hands and un-did her bra. She took Sesshomaru's hands and glided them up her stomach and to her breast. She let go of his hands and she started to move down.

Chapter 11: Lemon Part 2

Sesshomaru's hands stayed where they were, but as Kagome slide down his hands caressed every part of her body that she allowed. Kagome eyes went wide but smiled when she saw his hard dick. She took him in her hands and put her mouth closer to him. She stuck out her tongue and licked the bottom of his shaft starting at his balls. When she reached the head she put in just the tip into her mouth.

Sucking on it slowly she picked up her pace and her mouth was getting used to him. She put him in her mouth a little more. Sesshomaru loved this, but he couldn't stand the fact that she was doing all the work.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her arms and said, "don't move again". Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell do-" was all she could think until she felt something sucking on her clit. Her hips went up again, but Sesshomaru's hands held them down.

He slowly worked his way up her stomach. He then paid attention to her left breast. Sucking on it Kagome's eyes closed. Sesshomaru pushed his hard dick against her thighs and Kagome opened her legs to him. He flicked his thumb over her nipple.

"Please Sesshomaru, I don't think I can stand this any more". Kagome said huskily. Sesshomaru was feeling hot down there to because of Kagome surprising him. 'I can't hurt her' he thought. 'So I'll go slow'.

Sesshomaru eased himself into her. Kagome had her legs as wide as they would go to ease some of the pain. Sesshomaru didn't know how much longer he could stand her, she was so tight and so beautiful. Her hair fell messy around her on his pillow. His animal instincts were coming over him. He just wanted to shove himself in her to please himself, but he couldn't, he wanted Kagome to enjoy her first time, and it was with him. Sesshomaru felt a state of satisfaction.

Kagome felt pain as Sesshomaru was going in. But it wasn't long before her legs were wrapped around him. She wanted to feel him all the way in her. And he wanted to feel every part of her. Her hands caressed his back while he kissed and nipped at her neck.

Sesshomaru went a little faster. He noticed the moment she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts because she said, "Faster, please". Every part of that was coming out in a moan. Sesshomaru kissed right beneath her ear and she shivered. He liked knowing that he could make her shiver.

Kagome moaned and loved every part of their intercourse until she felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck. She yelped then gasped. She felt Sesshomaru lick the wound.

"Sesshomaru what was that for"? She turned her head and felt what seem to be water running down her neck. She put two and two together. He made her bleed. Just then her back arched and her eyes closed tightly. She held Sesshomaru close to her. Then she moaned one last time before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru's POV (point of view)

I want her, and I will have her. Sesshomaru looked at her neck. He licked his lips as he pounded into her.

I will share her with no one. His mouth got closer to her neck. You are mine.

End of Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru heard her scream a little. Sesshomaru started to shake, he was about to cum inside her. He heard her moan then her hands wrapped around him tightly. He knew that she came. 'Oh shit' was all Sesshomaru thought before he came.

Kagome passed out from being so tired. "I wasn't wearing a condom". Sesshomaru felt tired. So he lay down next to Kagome. He slipped one arm under her waist and brought her towards him. Kagome lay on her side, face to face with Sesshomaru, her eyes were closed. Soon Sesshomaru's was to.

He would just take her to see a doctor later on.

Hope you enjoyed please review

Always True

Whitney


	12. Clothes and Screams

I just want to say I'm very sorry about this really late update…my apologies. Thank you for your reviews I really enjoy reading them….If you ever want me to read your stories and review all you need to do is ask and I would be glade to. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Last Time:

Kagome passed out from being so tired. "I wasn't wearing a condom". Sesshomaru felt tired. So he lay down next to Kagome. He slipped one arm under her waist and brought her towards him. Kagome lay on her side, face to face with Sesshomaru, her eyes were closed. Soon Sesshomaru's was to.

He would just take her to see a doctor later on.

Chapter 12: Clothes and Screams

Kagome stirred a little then opened her eyes, to only meet waiting golden eyes. Kagome jumped a little but didn't get far because something was holding her down. In panic she started screaming, "Get out of my bed you crazy psycho person". Kagome couldn't see clearly through her sleepy eyes.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow 'how dare she talk to me like that in my own house, in my own damn bed'! He thought. "Did you forget where you are Kagome"? Sesshomaru asked. Kagome froze 'that voice, he knows my name, Oh god'. Images of last night rolled into her mind. "Sesshomaru" she said.

She tried to smile to best apology smile she could muster up. Sesshomaru couldn't not help but to roll his eyes once he saw Kagome's fake smile. Kagome got neverous at his actions and pulled the silk covers pretending that they would protect her from the person laying next to her. Sesshomaru had an idea when he saw her pull the covers up as if to hide from him. He quickly snatch the covers and through them to the groung, but before he knew it Kagome disappeared with them.

Sesshomaru started to think 'where did-' until he heard and loud groan coming from the floor to the side of his bed. "SESSHOMARU, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT SOON, YOU JUST WATCH OUT"! Sesshomaru couldn't hold back the little smile that was coming to play on his non mortal features.

Sesshomaru went to the side of the bed looking for the magical Kagome. Kagome heard a rustle in the bed sheets, and figured it was Sesshomaru coming to check on her. Kagome made an evil look that would scare away the meanest thug. She placed her self right next to the bed with her fits ready.

Sesshomaru heard her move but he still went on to see where she lay and if she was covered with anything. Right when he peeked his head over the side Kagome swung out in the fastest punched she could give in the morning. Sesshomaru with out knowing what was swinging out in front of him caught the flying object. He lifted it up fast, and up came a naked Kagome.

"Let me go, or else". She tried to sound demanding and very important to the world. But it only made Sesshomaru quick a grin. He looked straight into her eyes, and she into his. At first she was almost hypnotize, 'but that's what he wants' she quickly thought. "Put me down so I can get dressed and leave. I do have school you know and you sir have been keeping me from it"!

Sesshomaru didn't like the tone of her voice. He placed her on the floor and she quickly went to the floor to grab a sheet. He stood next to her as she came up from the floor and meet with a sight that she didn't intend to.

She went backwards and blushed. "Sesshomaru if you want me you don't have to put yourself naked in front of me". Kagome began to tease him but all soon back fired on her once he started to open his mouth.

"Well if I new that you were going to be more willing right now I would have chained you up then come back for you in the morning" Sesshomaru smirked and walked towards his bathroom. 'that bastard' she thought.

Before she walked into the bathroom he stopped and almost did her heart. She thought he read her mind or something. "You have knew clothes that will be ready for you in one hour and were leaving in an other half an hour, so I suggest taking a shower". Sesshomaru smirked at his last comment and shut the door to the bathroom.

Kagome lifted her arm and smelt herself. 'I don't smell, Oh I'll show him sooner or later'. She didn't know what to do so she watched Sesshomaru go into the bathroom.. 'Well I can't use that shower because it being preoccupied'. "By a moron" she thought most to herself but the last sentence slipped out.

Sesshomaru heard this and smiled but quickly lost it by yelling at himself to stop. He shut the door and Kagome got up. She walked to the exit of the room and looked around. Rooms were surrounding her. She picked the one next door and went in. She started to take her clothes off, laying them around the room as if she were a little kid.

Steam filled the bathroom where Kagome finished wrapping the towel around her. She started humming to herself unconsciously. Not knowing she was being hear. A curious little girl was roaming the halls looking for her father figure when she heard someone singing. "Rin doesn't remember leaving a radio on in that room. Rin wonders'. A little devilish smile crossed her face.

Popping her head in first to make sure she was being as sneaking as she could, she looked around the room. The humming only seemed to get louder. 'This way' Rin thought to herself. Heading towards the bathroom she noticed clothes wee all over the place. She laughed when she got to a weird odd looking of underwear.

Rin looked up when the door opened and out came so much steam she got scared thinking it was her boogieman that hunted her closet at night. Rin started screaming when she started to make out a figure walking out. "SESSHOMARU, SESSHOMARU".

Kagome was satisfied and she wanted to get her "knew clothes" from Sesshomaru. When she opened the door she was greeted with so much steam she couldn't see, and someone screaming for Sesshomaru. Kagome thought to herself 'Why would anyone want Sesshomaru's help'?

Sesshomaru was putting on his work clothes and heard someone scream his name. Not just anyone on "Rin"! He said with some urgency. His golden eyes glazed over with anger. 'Who dares make what is mine scared'. He went out of the bedroom and into the hall at a jogging pace.

He reached the door where he heard his adopted daughter screaming. As he went inside he saw clothes on the floor, raising an eyebrow he felt Rin clutching his legs from behind. He looked up to the bathroom where he heard foot steps. Steam wasn't fogging up his vision, for there he saw Kagome in nothing but a towel.

"Sesshomaru" Rin said with a little of a frighten toned and tugging at his pant leg. Sesshomaru looked down into her big chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was put in a half ponytail but to the side. She was wearing blue jeans that had sowed on butterflies and a pink t-shirt.

"Rin this is Kagome, she is going to be staying with us for a while". Rin's eyes adjusted to the beautiful girl in the towel. Rin put on the biggest smile Kagome had ever seen. Her heart melted as the girl came to hug her. "Hi, Rin is so happy to meet you". 'Ahh, even though I am standing in front of Sesshomaru with nothing but a towel on, she is so adorable, why did he say that I am going to be staying with him for a while. I never said anything like that. ' Kagome thought. Kagome faced changed for a second and it didn't go unnoticed. Kagome remember the girl in front of her and looked at her deep brown eyes. "Hi Rin, I'm so glad to meet you too".

Kagome started to blush when she felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She looked up quickly but only got him staring at Rin's actions.

Sesshomaru stood there amazed and a little jealous of his little girl hugging Kagome. "Come Rin, we must leave now". Sesshomaru said in a low but yet calming tone.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru who was walking over to her and Rin. Rin stopped hugging her new female figure and turned to leave. As Sesshomaru heard Rin's fading footsteps he finally came close enough to over shadow her.

Kagome backed up a bit, with the only thought to go into the bathroom until he left. She stops abruptly because she was being yanked back. Into warm arms she went, and what a comfort it was to her being relaxed in all until she realized who was holding her. Kagome stiffened and Sesshomaru noticed it.

He started to let her go. Kagome towel was unwrapping around her. It was to late to cover herself because she didn't realize she was being undressed by the air around her. Sesshomaru smirked for there in front of him was a girl leaning back into him so he wouldn't see her naked body that he had already seen. Kagome looked down, hiding her blushing face.

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare say a word".

"I wasn't saying anything until now". He commented, still with a grin on his face.

"Look up or something so I can get my towel". Kagome said with uneasiness thinking that he wouldn't do it. But to prove her thoughts wrong he did just so. Looking up Sesshomaru felt her sliding down his body. 'So she's tempting me'. He thought to himself.

'Why not have a little fun for the morning' Kagome thought to herself. She slid down slowly. Brushing her shoulder to his private area she reached her towel. She turned her back to him and got up slowly yet once again, but this time her ass is what touched his private area.

Sesshomaru looked down to see her to see her ass coming towards him. He slid his hands to the sides of her hips and he heard her gasp from shock. Kagome turned her head to look at him in the face


	13. Dedication

I don't now own anything; I'm just a poor little 17-year-old girl

To_ Kagamoesiun _no haven't heard of Single Sparkle sorry. This is up a little early probably than anyone expected becuz I know that I didn't update to fast last time, so my apologies again. Thank you to _Shabopo_. Again if you wish for me to read your story I will be happy to read and review..

Last Time:

Sesshomaru looked down to see her to see her ass coming towards him. He slid his hands to the sides of her hips and he heard her gasp from shock. Kagome turned her head to look at him in the face.

Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over. He felt her baby soft skin, and it tingled his senses. He put his hands further inwards almost to her pussy. Then he slid his hands up, to pick her up and to face him.

Kagome's hands went to his white polo shirt. "I want you," he said. Kagome gasped again. She inhaled and ran her fingers through his silky soft hair. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She wanted to say she wanted him to. And she thought nothing but having him. But once she pushed away from him, Sesshomaru turned to anger.

He took his hands off of her and turned around "Your clothes are in my room I will be waiting downstairs". She felt a cold chill run down her spine when he left her. A tear started to form in her eyes.

She took the towel from the floor she didn't bother covering herself, but she did take it in both hands and up to her chin. Her head went down and to the right. Her dark black hair fell around her.

She walked out of the room after a few minutes, and to Sesshomaru's room to get ready for her first day of work.

'Damn that stupid wench, I want her out of my head' Sesshomaru thought bringing both eyebrows together, and his fist tighten to his side. Walking more down the hall a maid passed and bowed as her master walked on. The maid going unnoticed walked off. 'How dare she reject me'.

His look could kill the most fearful demon alive, or at least put a prickly chill down their spine. Sesshomaru decided to drive himself to work and Kagome could go with his servant.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said as he walked into the kitchen there seeing his faithful servant since forever. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru how may I help you thins morning my Lord"?

"Cut the shit, you will drive my new secretary when she comes down, and I will be leaving now". With that Sesshomaru took his keys to his black and red striped 1957 Corvette.

'I wonder what that wench did, and why do I have to take her'. Jaken complained and sighed.

Kagome looked at the clothes left out for her on a chair near the bed. 'They look my size'. She lifted up the black with a gray tint dress pants. She looked inside to the tag. 'Yup, they are my size'. She started to blush a little when she saw the black lacy thong. She smiled and started to dress herself.

Next came on the bra that was an exact match to her thong. Then a nice black t-shirt, that came at a v-neck. Kagome sat down almost in frustration as she went over what happened earlier this morning. She felt something under her, so she scooted to the side. There lay a harmless necklace.

She quickly put it on and went to the bathroom to gaze at it. It had a special sparkle to it. It made her feel nice and warn on the inside. There were little gagged rocks that separated throughout the necklace. She dried her hair and did her girly thing without any make since she didn't have any.

There was a light knock at the door. Kagome thinking it was Sesshomaru to apologize for his earlier actions, went to the door and was meet with a little smiling girl. "Hi, Rin has some make-up that Sesshomaru got her, umm would you like to put some on"?

Rin was hold a pink sparkly make-up box up to the older girl. Kagome smiled and took the make-up box, but wasn't intending to use it on her. "Come on Rin would you like to put some on with me"?

You could see Rin's smile brighten up the whole room. "Yes, Rin would like that".

Kagome picked up the little girl and placed her on the sink counter. Rin took so lip gloss from the make-up box. "Kagome I think that you would look so pretty in this"! Rin said with a smile. Kagome looked at the brightest pink she had ever seen. Her eyes brows lifted up in a frighten manner, not wanting to put the lip-gloss on.

"Ahh" Kagome began. She looked back in the make-up box and pulled out some clear lip-gloss.

"How about this Rin, both of us can wear it". Rin smiled. "Ok". Kagome put some on her, and did the same with Rin. When they were done Kagome asked Rin where Sesshomaru was.

"Rin doesn't know". "Well let's go find him" Kagome said putting Rin on the floor and taking her hand down to the kitchen. "Where have you been, Lord Sesshomaru is already at work, he said for me to take you" cried out a small man. "What, he left me"? Kagome was in shock!

Jaken walked quickly to the set of keys to the limo. "Let's go so you are not late, and Lord Sesshomaru isn't mad at me"! 'Lord, why would he be calling Sesshomaru Lord'? Kagome thought to herself.

"Bye Kagome" said Rin a little sad from her leaving. Kagome followed the little man out the door and into a dark room. It was cold and it smelt of gas.

A loud sound could be heard to her far right, and sunshine could been seen. When the room was filled of light she saw what looked like Sesshomaru's own private lot of cars.

"Come on, we must not be late". Kagome smiled at the little man pulling her wrist.

"We will drive the limo".

"Oh wow, really" Kagome said with delightness in her voice.

I hope that you liked this story I am sorry at I didn't update as fast as I used to. Well thank you for reading…Review please


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14: Sorting Stuff, Lots of Stuff

I can't technically say I want to own Inuyasha himself, but his arrogant brother! But then I can't own something as powerful and gorgeous and hmmm I better not go there or I might not stop…. I own nothing from the Inuyasha show…

For those who have already read my story and waited patiently for another chapter, I want to thank you all! And thank you for all your reviews so far..!

Last time:

Jaken walked quickly to the set of keys to the limo. "Let's go so you are not late, and Lord Sesshomaru isn't mad at me"! 'Lord, why would he be calling Sesshomaru Lord'? Kagome thought to herself.

"Bye Kagome" said Rin a little sad from her leaving. Kagome followed the little man out the door and into a dark room. It was cold and it smelt of gas.

A loud sound could be heard to her far right, and sunshine could be seen. When the room was filled of light she saw what looked like Sesshomaru's own private lot of cars.

"Come on, we must not be late". Kagome smiled at the little man pulling her wrist.

"We will drive the limo".

"Oh wow, really" Kagome said with delightness in her voice.

This time:

The short man ran to a door that led to a dark place. Upon pure curiosity Kagome followed. "Jaken, Jaken I can not see any thing. Why is it so dark in here"? Kagome stretched out her arms to fell the wall for a light switch. Tripping over something Kagome leaned on the dirty floor. Then she heard footsteps next to her, and she could see. 'I can see'? Kagome thought. "Rin, thank you for turning on the light". "Rin was too late because you are on the ground and all dirty to".

Kagome stood up dusting herself off. She looked at many dark spot on her nice suit. 'Damn it if I didn't have to work for this white haired, golden puppy eyes, sweet smile when he did, perfect face, noo stop thinking this stupid stuff'. Kagome must have had a dazed look on her face because she didn't notice Rin asking her what was wrong.

Rin tugged at her clothes. "Hello… Kagome what is wrong, is it Rin's fault"?

Kagome came back to reality when she felt the force of the little child's' pull. "No Rin it is not your fault…" Kagome was interrupted by another pull by Jaken. "We must go now" said the short man. 'Or it is me that will get punished or you being late' thought Jaken to himself.

Jaken opened the door to the limo and offered his hand to Kagome. Kagome took the hand thankfully, and what she thought he was being polite she was more shoved in the rush of the moment.

The garage door opened and they were out on the main road by no time. Kagome didn't even have time to put on her seat belt so she was rolled around on every sharp turn Jaken made. The sounds where not going unnoticed, and the driver smirked to himself. 'That is what she gets for… for…' There was no reason as the driver actually thought about it. So he made up something to satisfy himself 'because she is a stupid ningen who I have to drive around'. That was it the small man thought and continued to smirk when he heard a loud thump and the frustrating sound of an "Ouch"! From the girl in the back seat.

That is it "Jaken stop this car immediately"! The car in fact did come to a stop and Kagome was surprised that she got a little respect. Then the side door opened and there Jaken stood with his hand extended with a smirk on his face that made Kagome want to tackle him right there. She stepped out of the car with the help of the extended hand.

A beautiful scenery was right before her, to bad she couldn't have seen it because she was preoccupied with trying to save her neck. She walked up the 10 steps that lead to a door man holding the door open. The scent of flowers caught her attention for a few minutes. She looked to the side of her where she found every color flower you could think of. An beyond that there where trees with flowers gracefully falling off and down to the ground. She looked to the other side of her and it was exactly the same but there was a fountain with rather large fish in it.

She then turned towards the door man who had an expression on his face that she just couldn't quit place at the moment. When she walked inside of the building some of the people where giving her the same expression, though a few looked like they where going to tackle her.

'What is wrong with these people is this the way that they treat new employees'? She thought.

She took one more step until she came to her senses, where was she going? She was intimidated by all the people looking at her. But she told herself that she would be fine. 'Just ask where Sesshomaru's office is, come Kag you can do this'.

Kagome walked slowly up to a woman that was on a desk and on the phone. She had beautiful red hair, that was done nicely all in curls. "Excuse me miss" … Kagome waited until the women behind the desk had put down the phone before she went on. "Where is Sesshomaru's office located at"? Kagome asked sweetly with a smile on her face.

The women behind the desk looked at Kagome as if she was going to laugh and call security. Kagome lost her smile all in frustration when the lady looked the other way and at her computer, then she began to dial a number and talk on the phone.

On the other line came one of Sesshomaru's many secretaries. "Yes"? "Yes, hi there is a lady down here asking to know where Lord Tomishco's office is".

"Name"?

The lady turned back to Kagome and asked "What is your name"?

Kagome's smiled returned for now getting somewhere with this lady. "My name is.."

"Look darling you don't have to give me a full sentence just your name". The lady snapped back. Kagome's eyes fumed as a thought played through her head. Kagome jumped over the desk, and her hands went for the lady's neck. Then Kagome was ripping out her hair, as she sat on her like she was crushing her.

But she snapped out of it and said only one word "Kagome". The lady behind the desk saw her dazed look and wonder what she was thinking. Lucky for her she did not have first hand experience of what Kagome was really thinking.

Back to talking on the phone "Her name is…" The red haired lady was stopped in the middle of her sentence and was treated the same way that the lady behind the desk treated Kagome. And all Kagome heard was "yes ma'am" "Kagome ma'am" "Thank you ma'am, have a nice day".

The lady looked back at Kagome with a smile and said go to the top floor which is the 42nd. "The elevators are down this hall at the very end you can not miss them". Kagome said "Thank you" and left for the elevators ignoring all the glasses with to much on her mind, for example Sesshomaru.

She finally reached that last floor with her ears popping from the elevation difference, and as the doors opened she just stood there. 'Move Kagome, this is your chance to make quick and easy money'. But she couldn't get her legs to move as she thought this. The doors closed as someone from another floor had pushed the button for the elevators use. The doors opened and someone stepped in with brown hair that was tied back into a low pony tail and a very stern facial features.

The man said hello, but Kagome wasn't paying attention. "Hello, Miss, what floor are you going to"?

"Oh sorry, long day, umm the 42nd". The man looked at her with confusion.

"You do know that is the top floor". Kagome had enough of this attitude like she didn't belong on the "42nd" floor or even in the building. Kagome turned towards the buttons and pressed the number 42 herself. The man next to her just stared in astonishment, 'such fire' he thought. 'Great in a woman'.

The doors opened for the first level and the man walked off, his ponytail waving from either side. Then it started to go up again. Her ears popped yet another time. But this time the elevator seemed to stop at every floor. Or maybe it was her anticipation of just seeing Sesshomaru and getting this over with. She sighed until the elevator rung for the 42nd floor. When the doors opened she was greeted with first white hair, then golden eyes that stared at her.

And she stared right back knowing that it was impolite to stare. Sesshomaru wondered what was wrong with his new secretary. 'Should I have hired her'? 'How dare you question my choosing'! His eye brow had a work out conversing with himself.

The doors started to shut before Sesshomaru grabbed and yanked Kagome out and half dragged her to his office. Kagome gasped at the sudden movement. Seeing all the people around her she just smiled friendly. 'Oh Kami this is so embarrassing'.

Sesshomaru shut his office door and told her to first "Clean up you look like you just came from bed"! The seriousness in his voice made her run to the first door she saw and open it.

"Umm hmm Sesshomaru where exactly am I supposed to freshen up at"? Sesshomaru gave her a glare and only pointed to another door on the opposite side of him.

Kagome mentally growled at herself. And she started to walk over to the other side. 'Great why do I have to pick the wrong side of the room to run to'? Sesshomaru raised his eye brow again looking at the teenage women with absolutely no experience in what she was hired for. Raising now both eye brows when she ran into the wall that she could have seen if she wasn't having a fight with her own mind.

Sesshomaru grinned and Kagome fumed when she saw the grin on Sesshomaru's face. She landed on her butt with more of her hair messed up. When Kagome finally made it to the bathroom she got a first class view of the medusa in the mirror. The next thing Sesshomaru noticed was a scream coming from his private bathroom he settled down into his chair by the window, and had to adjust himself because the scream was getting to him.

Kagome didn't know what to do. So she let down her hair from her previous up-do and stuck her head in the sink.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what she was really saying, when all he could hear was a muffuled frustrating voice going "Igrbba fthlis Oh I'm goi...rbufs and kisthr I swea…. Kchs". And the bathroom sink going.

Back to the bathroom with a very wet Kagome's head she took and a mini brush that unfolded and had a mirror on the other side. She brushed her hair and scrunched it up to make some waves in it.

She looked at herself one last time before she would forget about the past 30 minutes. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to Sesshomaru how looked at her with approval of taking 15 minutes in the bathroom over hair.

He got up and led her to another room which was to be her office, very nice and tidy. There was a computer and 2 very large windows but they where covered by golden window drapes.

"The first thing you will do is file all these cabinets into alphabetical order". With that said and nothing more for probably about 5 hours until she completed this task he left to his own matters.

Kagome's mouth literally dropped open when she saw the 6 foot cabinets and about 15 of them. 'Oh Kami this is not possible to have so many files' She thought wrong. Kagome was determined to get back at Sesshomaru for everything that he has done, first her car, second touching her inappropriately, third convincing her to work for him, and last now stuck with 15 stupid cabinets to file IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER.

Walking to what would have seemed like her doom she thought of something. She wasn't just going to be stuck in here like a good girl like Sesshomaru wanted. An evil gleam came to her eyes when she opened a row of files and dumped the pile of yellow folders neatly on to the ground… "Uh ha "A" Kagome put the "A" into it's own little corner of the room "YES! "B" she laid that down a foot away from the "A"…

The same came with "C – O". Then Kagome was glad to open her door with yet another whole row of a cabinet. Sesshomaru looked up when he saw Kagome walking through she dumped a pile of folders gently onto his floor.

"Oh darn another "A". Kagome went back to her room and with her brought another box full of yellow folder to be sorted out onto the floor with there special letter. "Oh I found a "Z" was what Sesshomaru heard before Kagome showed up at the other side of his room and watched her lay the folder down…"Hmm only 9 more to go" Kagome talked to herself but was interrupted when she heard a question "9 more of what do you mean"?

Sesshomaru relaxed all the way into his chair expecting an answer. "Wait" Kagome was talking to herself as she walked back into her room. Sesshomaru listened to Kagome "1,2,3,4,5..6..7 and 8". She mentally patted herself on her back for doing a good job.

"Okay the 'P's' can be right here and the 'Q's' ri… wait where is that "Q". Kagome wasn't paying attention and golden eyes where still piercing her every move.

"Owe" Kagome tripped over and cabinet and landed face first!

The golden eyes lost her.

It was almost lunch any ways so Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked over to Kagome who was looking up at him with an expression saying 'I hate you, no, I don't just hate you I want to kill you … very, very slowly'!

Hmm, I wonder if lunch will get any better? Yes, I do know but I don't want to tell you

:P

Review, thank you very much for being patient.

Always True

Whit


	15. Chapter 15

Wow people it has been such a long time for those who waited, or just gave up reading but checked to see if another chapter was posted you all have my highest respects ;D..

And for those who are my readers for the first time, enjoy!!!

I would like for everyone to think that I forgot to say " I do not own Inuyasha gang" :D but I said it…

LAST TIME  
"Oh darn another "A". Kagome went back to her room and with her brought another box full of yellow folders to be sorted out onto the floor with there special letter. "Oh I found a "Z" was what Sesshomaru heard before Kagome showed up at the other side of his room and watched her lay the folder down…"Hmm only 9 more to go" Kagome talked to herself but was interrupted when she heard a question "9 more of what do you mean"?

Sesshomaru relaxed all the way into his chair expecting an answer. "Wait" Kagome was talking to herself as she walked back into her room. Sesshomaru listened to Kagome "1,2,3,4,5..6..7 and 8". She mentally patted herself on her back for doing a good job.

"Okay the 'P's' can be right here and the 'Q's' ri… wait where is that "Q". Kagome wasn't paying attention and golden eyes where still piercing her every move.

"Owe" Kagome tripped over and cabinet and landed face first!

The golden eyes lost her.

It was almost lunch any ways so Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked over to Kagome who was looking up at him with an expression saying 'I hate you, no, I don't just hate you I want to kill you … very, very slowly'!

**Chapter 15:**

Make it up

Unfortunately her thoughts wouldn't come true. Even though Kagome was blaming him for about 10 seconds that everything was Sesshomaru's fault, she got over it.

Reaching a hand down Sesshomaru felt Kagome's hand clash with his. 'So soft and delicate'. Wrapping his long slender fingers in a firm grip Sesshomaru gently lifted the petite girl in a standing position. Kagome looked up to thank him but Sesshomarus face was so close that she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. Kagome's body shivered, she noticed that his hand was still around hers.

The only thing separating them was their clasped hands laying on Kagome's upper chest and Sesshomaru's middle abdomen.

When Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up her sent invaded his over sensitive nose and he simply could not get enough of it. His eyes studied her face when she looked up at him, he wanted to pull her body closer to his, he wanted to keep the warm sensation that this women beneath 'his all mighty powerfulness' who should be able to control himself. But in the back of his mind he wanted to let loose. He wanted his demon urges to take over and take her as his own

And that's where Sesshomaru dropped her hand and turned around saying "We are going out for lunch". Kagome could not believe this here he was so close about to kiss her. 'I'm not stupid' she thought 'I saw that lust in his eyes, uh and now he has his back away from me pretending as nothing had ever happen… what a j..'

"If you think I will wait for you, you have been mistaken, as usual" Sesshomaru interrupted almost smirking and waiting for her to respond so cleverly, which he so loved to hear. But when there was silence he turned around, he couldn't spot her.

Kagome had enough of Sesshomaru's acts for one day she was just going to get this work done and leave.. 'Well he never said I had to do anything else, only the filing and if…'

'What is she doing'? Sesshomaru thought. 'How dare she make me walk all the way to her'? Sesshomaru stepped proudly inside her office, and is if on que Kagome looked up and said "I'm not going"... Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide enough to show shock, but of course it was only a split second and his placid face was back. 'I will not beg her' so with that he turned on his heel and left.

Kagome felt bad and as she lowered her eyes she was determined not to take any breaks so that, if luck was on her side, leave before Sesshomaru came back. Quickly Kagome got straight to work, and an hour later she heard a knock at the door. Kagome stopped what she was doing to go to the entrance of her door and yell "COME IN THE DOOR IS OPEN". In came one of Sesshomarus employees.

"This is to be given to Sesshomaru as soon as he comes in, understood"

Kagomes eyes lifted up and the ending word "understood"… Out loud she started "1,2,3,4,5… Ok I'm good, "Do you have anymore bitching to say today, or are you done"

'OPPS, heh!!' It slipped 'But he asked for it uh saying 'understood'. The man looked at Kagome as if he had never had someone talk back to him in his whole life.'

The man gave her a dirty look and left with out another word. 'Wow Kagome don't you think you where a little mean'. Her conscience nagged at her for over an hour. 'You didn't have to snap like that, why didn't you count longer, you didn't even try to handle it in another way'. She bent down to put the last folder on the floor, she didn't realize the indent her fingers made on the thin folder from her frustration. Her mind was killing her with guilt.

Sesshomaru walked into his office and took off his suit jacket and laid it on the back of his chair and went over to Kagome where he could feel stress radiating off her. Then out of no where he heard her yell.

"GOD, FINE... I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME" She screamed at nobody in particular. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow at the sudden out burst. 'Maybe hiring her wasn't the best idea'.

"I don't know" came a familiar mans voice. "You didn't come out to eat with me, but you can make it up, that is if you want".

Kagome was caught up in her work she didn't hear anyone enter. THUMP!! Was what Sesshomaru heard as he watched the petite women in front of him fall to the floor in the attempt to turn around to fast from a keeling position, Kagome fell over sideways. When she looked up she saw someone's shoes, she followed the legs up to the torso up over the well formed pecs, to flowing silver hair. 'Oh Kami that's hot'. Finally coming to his face. 'Oh Kami I want him, shit don't think that, bad… bad Kags… Well I can still look' A wicked grin came to her face which didn't go unnoticed. "Do you find something amusing"?

Kagome looked down quickly at his remark then got up to face him. "Well im done sorting everything else I should have these in there cabinets in no time". She turned to leave Sesshomaru until she felt something tight squeeze her arm.

'How dare she, I'm finished with her attitude for one day, I'm going to show her who gives her, her pay check'. He reached out for her, getting to her arm he squeezed tightly, looking her straight in the eyes and said "Shut up"

"What, shut up you shut u-". Cutting her of by crushing his lips onto hers. Kagomes eyes where wide but slowly closed. He put his hands underneath her ass lifting her up. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru took the chance to taste her more. His tongue slipped inside her mouth. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. When she moaned it drove Sesshomaru mad. He backed Kagome up into the wall behind her. Her back pressed up against the wall keeping his weight evened out so he wouldn't hurt her.

He nibbled down her neck while his right arm skillfully slipped off her shirt tossing it to the ground. When he broke the kiss she was disappointed, only to have his lips make contact with her body once more, above her left breast, he nibbled and sucked. It wasn't enough he wanted more, so he ripped off her bra and went hungry on her left nipple, his right hand came out from under her and pushed more into his mouth. Kagome moaned she couldn't believe she was doing this in her office. She leaned her head back against the wall moving her fingers through his silky hair.

Sesshomaru wanted her again so he held her tight to him and with his demon speed flew to his desk and pushed everything off to the floor, even his computer crashed to the floor. But he didn't care all he was thinking about was how bad he wanted to take this women and make her his and only his. He growled out "Mine".

"Sesshomaru, I don't thi-". He didn't want to listen to her babble about possibly leaving him when he so wanted to take his release. He roughly cut off her bottoms and tore through her thong. "Sesshomaru how dare you, what am I going to leave in today, I cant just freaking leave bottomless now can I". Sesshomaru was getting agitative, and it didn't help that he was horny as fuck". All he wanted to do was have her give in to him, even if it meant embarrassing her.

So being the stubborn demon he is, he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone.

"What are you --".

He waited for his secretary to pick up the phone and after two rings she answered, but Sesshomaru interrupted her by saying. "I need you to run down and get a nice white skirt size 3, bring it back in an hour on the dot or you're fired". With that he pressed end on the phone and tossed it to the floor along with Kagomes shirt. Kagome was about to scream from frustration, 'he just screwed up the moment and now its gone and I'm not going any further, Oh, and is he ever going to know it".

Kagomes legs where wrapped around Sesshomarus as her hair spilled every where, arms above her head and taking in deep breaths while coming to the realization that she was completely nude. She watched Sesshomarus smirk from thinking he did something to show that he dominated her, 'well I don't think so'. Kagome twisted her way out of his reach and he let her go thinking he was going to get the first pleasing. Wow was he wrong. When he noticed she was going too far for her to please him he started to get a little more than annoyed.

Kagome walked over picked up and put on her shirt but her bra was of no use so she through it in Sesshomarus trash can, smirking evilly as she walked by him. As she walked, back and ass faced towards him she said. "What you don't think I will leave" she lifted her hands up then down showing off her body and twirled to show her vulnerability. Sesshomarus eyes rose wondering where she was going with this 'Its not like she would leave' 'or maybe she would' the voice inside Sesshomaru said but of course Sesshomarus pride got the better of him and he ignored it. Kagome walked over to Sesshomarus jacket, which was still laying on this chair, wrapped it around her went to her office to get her purse and said. "I shall be in early to finish this".

Walking closer to the door Kagome forgot she didn't drive here, so she couldn't exactly get a cab dressed in a shirt and an over large business suit made for a man. She giggled and turned back around to face her boss "So, you like want to give me a ride home" she giggled some more nervously. Again Sesshomaru was waiting for her to ask him knowing Jaken took her, rolling his eyes he began "let's go".

Remember Kagome still has to make up for not going out with Sesshomaru, want to know what it is, read the next chapter when it comes out of course…

Reborn child


End file.
